Awakened
by viviana tully
Summary: The Takauji and Sohma family have been feuding because of old legends. However the feud begin to crumble when a Takauji servant girl, Tohru falls in love with a Sohma. Will the two finally bring peace to the families?
1. Party Tonight

Hello, welcome to Chapter 1 of Awakened. I've decided to do some revising, and editing, and what's a better place to start than the beginning? Anyways, I've not changed much, I've just added more information, but if you have already read it already, you are not missing anything. But you can read it if you desire to do so. So please enjoy chapter 1.

* * *

The day began just like any other day in the summer, warm sunshine with a cool breeze passing through every so often. The birds were sitting in the trees, signing a lazy tune, while beneath the trees branches ants were scurrying about trying to find food. Off in the distance, one could see a large fortress with a large gate, standing solemnly in front of a descent sized town. In the town, however, most civilians were resting from the afternoon heat.

However, Kyou Sohma, along with Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji, were walking around the quiet town. They were walking together in complete silence, purely enjoying the atmosphere, except for Kyou, who was walking slumped over, and obviously in a less than perky mood.

Momiji Sohma was the first one to speak from the pleasant quietness, "Have you heard there is going to be a party tonight!"

"Where," asked Hatsuharu Sohma indifferently.

"I don't know, but I do know it will be great fun," exclaimed Momiji jumping up and down in excitement. "I just love parties!"

"We cannot go if we do not know where it will be," said Yuki Sohma, trying to act as the voice of reason. "Besides, we were not invited."

"I don't care. I will go to that party even it is on the other side of town," Momiji said with much cheerfulness.

Haru and Yuki looked away from the exuberant boy, while Kyou growled, "I do."

"Why?" asked Momiji with a slight frown that did not last long before he laughed and said, "I don't care what Kyou thinks!"

"'Why,' he asks," murmered Haru, ignoring the others. He stopped in the middle of the road, and continued speaking. "Probably because a certain someone," he took a quick glance at Kyou who was walking away, "lives on that side of town." Then speaking louder, and directly at Kyou, Haru said thoughtfully, and quite loudly, "Hm, maybe just a thought, but after being rejected more than five times he does not want the subject to be brought up again?"

"Is Kyou in love?" asked Momiji with wide innocent looking eyes.

Kyou snapped his eyes onto Momiji and said, "Even if I was, I would not let you know dumb rabbit." Then he turned around and shouted at Haru, "How'd you know, you stupid cow?"

"Intuition?" murmured Haru. Kyou glared at the younger boy, and started marching away from the Sohma's. However, before he could get very far, Yuki called out.

"So who is the girl?" he asked, joining the game. The game was known best as Who Could Annoy Kyou the Most, and because the orange haired boy lost his temper quickly, the game went by rather fast. And that was why it amused the others to no ends.

"I never said it was a girl," growled Kyou, turning around to face Yuki. Then as am after thought, Kyou said, "Besides it is no one that you know, damn rat."

"So it is a girl," said Haru rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So is she pretty?"

"Of course she is-" said Kyou with a dreamy look on his face. However, when he realized what he said, a looke of complete horror crossed his face, and he snapped, "I never said that, stupid cow!"

Haru shrugged, "Well Yuki knows all the grils in this town anyway." He put an arm around Yuki. "Right Yuki?"

"It was never my intention to have a fan club," said Yuki annoyed. "And would you please release your hold on me?"

Haru let go of the other boy, and turned back to Kyou who was still glaring at him. "Hear that stupid cat?" When Kyou made no movement, he continued, "We'll figure it out sooner or later."

Passing Kyou with Yuki and Momiji walking with him, he turned around suddenly and said, "Sooner or later, Kyou. Probably sooner than later with our luck and influence."

Giving Kyou a radiant smile, the others walked away, leaving Kyou in the dust, and murmuring to himself, "I doubt it, because you don't know that it is Takauji Kameko."

* * *

Kyou followed the threesome lazily for some ways until Momiji turned around abruptly and asked through giggles, "What does her name begin with?"

Kyou, not paying attention because he had been dreaming of her, answered, "Her name begins with a 'K'."

Momiji exclaimed, "A 'K' really? That narrows the list down!" Jumpin up and down in enthusiasm, he ran over to Yuki and Haru. "Kyou's one true love's name begins with a 'K'! Doesn't that narrow down the list?"

Raising an eyebrow, Yuki stated, "Her name begins with a 'K' and so you think that that mere fact will narrow down the list quite a bit?"

"Yeah," Momiji said nodding his head. "A 'K' would narrow the list down, would it not?"

Yuki sighed, shaking his head, and said, "We do not know if her first name begins with a 'K' or her last name. For all that we know, she might of given Kyou a false name and identity."

Haru chuckled and added, "And knowing that stupid cat, he would be too dense to even tell the difference."

As Haru finished speaking, Kyou came from behind and smacked Haru down onto the group. "I am not dense, stupid cow," he said with a blush creeping out onto his cheeks. "At least not that dense to not know what her name really is, and I really know that her first name begins with a 'K'!" Then suddenly, with a look of abhor at giving away the information, and proving that he was in love, he took another look at Haru, then he sprinted down the road, took a turn and went into the dark, dense woods.

Momiji watched, and when he lost sight of Kyou, which occured rather quickly, he asked with worry, "Will Kyou be all right in the Dark Woods?"

"We are talking about the stupid cat here," said Yuki turning away from the direction that Kyou ran off to. "Of course he will be all right."

"Oh, okay," said Momiji, staring at his feet. "Only if you are completely sure Yuki."

"Well, I'm sure," said Yuki.

Haru then stood up and said as he brushed off dirt from his clothes, "I am surprised he was so mad about the idea of false identity. Stupid cat probably doesn't understand the idea of false identity or the the meaning of the word dense probably."

Yuki sighed, and said, "Stupid cat is the stupid cat, and you are you. Besides, if you keep that mood up Haru, and you'll turn black."

"Whoever said I was not black yet?"

* * *

On the other side of town, inside the town's limits, in the biggest, grandest house, many servants were working hard to clean up the large building. Tonight there was going to be a huge party, and the owner, Master Takauji, wanted everything to be sparkling clean and absolutely perfect for his guests that would arrive in a few hours..

Upstairs in Master Takauji's daughter's room, a servant girl, Tohru Honda, was trying to find her mistress's party clothing. It had been over two hours since the oldest, had asked for her to find their clothing. Now, after hours of fruitless searching throughout the entire first, second, and third floors, Tohru had finally found the closet with the costumes, whiich happened to be on the second floor, but something of great importance was missing, the masks.

Sighing dejectedly, she grabbed the box full of costumes and trugged slowly back to the main room where Kameko, Akina, and Nyoko elegantly sat embroidering pillowcases that were decorated with brightly colored flowers and vines.

Upon seeing that Tohru had fianlly come back after many hours, Kameko was the first one to set aside her embroidery and ask anxiously, "Did you find everything?"

Tohru shook her head and answered, "No ma'am. I could not find your masks. I am very sorry. I will leave right now and go find them." With a look of determination, Tohru was ready to walk out of the room.

Nyoko and Kameko were trying hard not to laugh as she about walked out of the room, however Akina, the youngest took pity on the servant girl.

Akina looked up from her embroidery, she simply said, "It is not surprising that you couldn't find the masks."

Tohru gasped, and said, "I am sorry. I did not mean to lose them. I will go out to the market right now and buy new ones. I will use my own money to do so. Please do not release me from my job. I will do anything, but please do not fire me." She put a hand her pocket, and took out a coin. Sighing she said, "I don't suppose this'll buy anything, will it?"

The three girls looked at the pitiful coin in her hand. They looked at the coin, then at her face, then finally at each other.. Akina was the first one to start giggling, and the other's joined quicly. Tohru merely watched the three girls in abhor, and felt her eyes becoming very wet. She was about to leave the room, when Kameko scolded her sisters, by saying, "Can't you see she's upset?"

Rapidly, they stiffled their giggled, and contained themselves into proper young women. Nyoko then informed Tohru, "When Akina-chan said that it was not surprising that you couldn't find the masks, she merely meant that we had already found them. So there is no need for you to buy us new ones and expecially with your own money."

Tohru looked at the three girls confuesed and simply asked, "Huh?"

Kameko, Akina, and Nyoko looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Tohru looked at them awkwardly and said, "I am sorry. I didn't realize that what I said was that amusing."

Kameko shook her head and said, "No need to apologize. The fault really lies on us three." The other two nodded their heads, and she continued. "We knew where the masks were all along, but you are just too fun to tease and we could not resist. The look on your face was to entertaining to give up."

"Oh," said Tohru looking down with a blush creeping onto her cheek. She was starting to feel like she had to leave the room imediately, or else she would again find herself in another embarassing situation. However, Kameko began to speak, and Tohru had to stay.

"Anyways, changing the subject now. I wonder if any of the Sohma's are coming to father's party," said Kameko twirling a strand of hair around her finger thoughtfully. "I have heard they are all fools and would do anything to make us, the Takaujis, irate."

Laughing gaily, Nyoko said, "That's only too true. At least what Manabe said upon his last visit." Then she looked out the window, and stared out towards the foretress on the other side of town. She then dreamily asked, "Isn't one of the Sohma's sweet on you, Kameko-chan?"

"I do not know, is he?" asked Kameko. "But then again he has professed his undying love to me at least ten times, so I suppose it is a yes."

"A definite yes," agreed Akina. "I overheard some of the servants talking about him. I did not hear a name though, so Kameko-chan is there a name to this face?"

"Not that I know," said Kameko smiling. "He is just a man that loves me, but I love him not. So I obviously do not care for the name."

"Oh," said Akino. Suddenly she turned to Tohru. "Do you know the name, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru, putting away their embroidery, looked up. "Huh?"

Nyoko smirked, and then asked, "Do you know what Kameko-chan's loverboy's name is?"

Tohru shook her head, "No, I do not know who he is, let alone his name." When Nyoko and Akino looked disappointed, Tohru jumped up and asked, "Was I suppose to know it? I'm sorry, I'll go right now, and try to find the name."

She was running out of the room, when Kameko called, "Come back Tohru-kun."

Stopping where she was, Tohru walked back into the room to see what Kameko wanted.

"Yes?" she asked meekly.

Shrugging, Akino said, "Tohru go find Hana-chan and Uo-chan. We need to get ready for the party. It will be starting very soon."

"Yes, Akina-san," Tohru said. She quickly finished putting away their embroidery, and then bowed.

After walking through the door, the shutting it, Tohru gave a sigh of relief. Listning to Kameko, Nyoko, and Akina was hard work and very exhausting. She was not used to being adressed so with such friendliness by the higher ranks. She has been taught and personally believed that servants and mistresses should not be friendly at all with one and another, but that was not the case at the Takauji's household. Shaking her head at the household, Tohru decided not to muse on the subject but to go and find her two best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, in the kitchen.

* * *

When Kyou arrived back at the Sohma household, covered in leaves, mud, and sticky substances, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and the other's were already preparing to go to the party at the Takauji's house.

Haru, putting on an ox mask, noticed his entrance first. After looking at Kyou he said, "If you plan on going, you better get ready now."

Kyou replied wearily, "I am not going."

Momiji, wearing a rabbit mask, bounced over and pleaded, "Please come with us Kyou. It will be no fun without you there."

Yuki, with a rat mask in his hand, said to the exuberant boy, "It would be better if he did not go, stupid cat." He glared at Kyou. "You would just ruin our plan."

"What plan?" asked Kyou and Momiji at the same time. Both looked at the Zodiac rat in confusion, one because he believed that this plan was up to no good, the other because he had completely forgot.

"You know, the plan," said Yuki sighing. "You know, the plan that we created when that stupid cat went to sulk in the Dark Woods."

"Oh that plan," nodded Momiji, as if he just remembered. "I remember it now."

"Remember what," asked Kyou looking from Momiji, to Haru, then to Yuki. Nobody was moving, but Kyou could swear he saw a mischievous grin on Yuki's face. Yuki never grinned, so Kyou figured something bad was going to happen.

Sighing in defeat Kyou said, "I am going to this party, but only to see what you three have up your sleeves."

He then went away to clean himself up, and Haru and Yuki went in another direction, completely ready to leave. Only Momiji was left, and he sighed happilly. "Good, now Kyou can stop them if it gets out of hand. I don't want the Takauji's to be upset." He then followed Yuki and Haru in the direction that they had left in.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the new revised chapter! I'm going to revise some others. Expecially the earlier ones. I kind of forgot what happened in those chapters (isn't that terrible?) So please review, I would like to know your input! Viviana Tully 


	2. Majestics, Bets, and Love at First Sight

Hello, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. My first chapter might of seemed weird and I apologize. I also apologize for my summary. I could not think of anything when I wrote it because I have no clue what this story will be about. I might change the summary though once I know what I am writing about. Anyways thank you for reading and remember to review. Gracias.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

In Kameko's suite, Tohru, Hana, and Uo looked over Kameko, Nyoko, and Akina's costumes. Nodding in agreement, Tohru told the three girls, "You look wonderful."

"Really?" asked Akina. "I feel kind of stupid wearing a yellow dress with a rabbit's mask."

Tohru looked at the younger girl, by a year, and said, "The costume is beautiful on you."

Uo added, "Besides not many people can wear that shade of yellow. However with that dress, it brings out the gold in your eyes and hair."

"I have gold in my eyes and hair?" asked Akina staring at her reflexion.

In her own costume, Nyoko was dressed in a blue dress with a peacock mask. The blue dress made her eyes unnaturally blue and showed her tall, willowy figure. Shaking her head at Akina's vanity, Nyoko pulled Akina away from the mirror and said, "Tohru and Uo only meant that you looked pretty. Gold really had nothing to do with anything."

"I only look pretty," pouted Akina.

Tohru seeing the pout became nervous and said, "No Akina, you look gorgeous."

Akina smilled and said, "Thank you, Tohru."

Tohru smilled and replied, "You are welcome."

"What about me?" asked Kameko. "I look gorgeous too. Right?"

Tohru looked at Kameko and thought, _Gorgeous is an understatement. Kameko is majestic. _

Kameko was wearing a pink dress that fitted her body with much grace, showing the right amount of curves. Her brown hair was cascading in ringlets around a delicate paper mache pink swan's mask. Her unusually bright brown eyes had many colors that Tohru had never seen before. Kameko was the epitome of a fairy tale princess.

Kameko, waiting for a reply, asked, "Well?"

Tohru smilled brightly and said, "Akina-san is gorgeous, Nyoko-san is elegant, and you, Kameko-san are majestic."

Kameko grinned, and said to her sisters, "Hear that? I am majestic! Tohru, Uo, and Hana, you can go now. We will take ourselves to the party."

Tohru bowed, and left with Uo and Hana on her heels.

Once they were outside of Kameko's suite, Uo looked at Tohru seriously and said, "Majestic? That is going to be her faviorite word for the rest of this month. Next time think of something less royal, will you, because we used to have a lord's daughter, and now we have a queen of the biggest empire."

Tohru was mortified. She did not mean to make Kameko ostentatious, she had just thought that majestic was the best word to describe her mistress.

Hana, picking up on Tohru's distress with her waves, patted Tohru on the back and said, "There, there, Uo-chan is only joking. She did not truly mean what she said."

"Who said I didn't?" questioned Uo.

"We all know your personality Uo-chan. You would never hurt Tohru's feelings to be nasty. Everything that concerns Tohru is a joke," retorted Hana.

"Okay, so you have figured me out, but Tohru hasn't," said Uo giving a hard pat on the back.

Tohru, unexpecting the blow, fell face down on the hard floor with a loud thump.

Hana gave Uo a nasty look, but she only grinned and said, "I did not do it on purpose, Hana."

* * *

Kyou followed Yuki, Haru, and Momiji to the Takauji's house. He was worried about what they were going to do, and he hoped it had nothing to do with-

"Kyou, are you even listning," asked Momiji waving his hands in front of Kyou's face.

Annoyed Kyou grabbed Momiji and smacked him on the side of his head.

Momiji looked up at Kyou and cried, "Yuki, Haru, Kyou's being mean to me!"

"If you did not wave your hands in my face I would not be annoyed," growled Kyou.

"You are always annoyed, stupid cat," said Haru passively.

"I am not always annoyed."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure, and I bet I will win," said Kyou with his fist high in the air. He always loved a good competition, even if it was as ridiculous as this.

"All right then, stupid cat. If you get annoyed or mad during the time we are at the party, you lose the bet and I win. If you stay calm, you win and I lose. Got it?"

Kyou nodded yes, and said zealously, "I will not lose." With that he decided to take a back route instead of going through town.

Once Kyou was gone Haru walked over to Yuki and said, "Stupid cat is going to lose because he does not know the plan."

Momiji bounced up and down, "Yes the plan. The plan where we will call upon-"

Yuki put his hand over Momiji's mouth and whispered, "Not here. No one is going to know before hand. Only we know the plan, and let's keep it this way Momiji. Okay?"

"Okay," shouted Momiji bouncing along until they reached the Takauji's house.

* * *

Kyou reached the Takauji's house ten minutes before the other Sohma's arrived. He stood at the gate waiting for them to catch up. Once they arrived he did not want to let them out of his sight. He had an idea of what the plan was, but he also had a bet, and he did not want to lose.

After contemplating the ideas he noticed a girl looking out on the patio. She looked just like his one true love, but she was dressed differently. Usually she wore dresses of the riches materials, but now she wore a servants uniform. She was not a servant or was she? Her luxurious brown hair blew softly around and her beautiful brown eyes glistnened as the sun set with colors of red and orange. His heart ached to be with her, but yet he had a feeling she was not his true love. Embarrassed with the thought of ever betraying his true love, he turned around and saw Yuki, Haru and the still bouncing Momiji only a few feet away.

Turning to give the girl one last look, he noticed that she had already left the patio. Shrugging he turned to the other Sohma's and asked, "Are you ready to go in?"

Yuki replied, "Yes, stupid cat."

Kyou was becoming annoyed, but remembering the bet he calmed down, and said, "Then go already. You don't have to wait for me."

"Fine," said Yuki walking through the gate with Haru heading towards the rose garden. "I was not planning on waiting for you anyways."

Momiji who stayed behind poked Kyou in the back, which surprised Kyou; thus making his annoyance level raise another level, asked, "Why were you standing here, Kyou? Did you see the girl who's name began with a 'K'? Is she pretty? Are you in love with her?"

Taking a deep breath, Kyou said, "I am not in love with anyone, and don't surprise me. Go follow that damn rat and cow."

"Okay," said Momiji grabbing Kyou's arm. "But if I go, you are coming with me."

Momiji, then dragged a reluctant Kyou through the gate and into the rose garden. Kyou looked at the patio one more time, hoping the girl came back out, but she had not. Sighing in defeat, Kyou joined the party promising to do three things, hold his temper, make sure the other Sohma's didn't carry out there plan, and find his one true love.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do not forget to review, and next time you will learn what this mysterious plan is. Or maybe I will wait a few more chapters. I don't know, it all depends on what I feel like.

Gracias, viv


	3. Stange Wave Rats

Hello, this is viviana tully bringing you the next chapter of Awakened. I actually had a plan while writing this chapter which is amazing. Typing frech words is a difficult task, and if you have no clue what I am talking about read this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Viv

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Tohru was in the kitchen with Hana and the cook. Hana was mixing various ingredients into a mixing bowl for the party while the cook told Tohru,"Be careful when you take the fried salmon out. You know how fried salmon is Master Takauji favorite, and he would not be pleased if it was dropped."

Tohru nodded her head and said solemnly, "I will not drop the platter."

The cook nodded and said, "I trust you Tohru-kun. Be careful because-"

"Yes, be careful," said Hana, handing Tohru the platter of friend salmon. "The cook and I will tell you to be careful for two reasons."

"Two reasons?" asked Tohru looking perplexed.

"Yes, two reasons," mused Hana. "The first reason is you are ungraceful, please watch your step."

"Ungraceful?" asked Tohru looking from the cook to her friend Hana.

The cook said, "Yes you are ungraceful Tohru-kun, but you have to be careful for another reason."

"Yes, another reason," mused Hana.

"Tohru-kun you are a pretty girl, and there are lots of perverted men in this world, who might try to take advantage of you," said the cook.

"Take advantage of me?" asked Tohru. "How?"

The cook and Hana looked at each other, and the cook said, "Never mind Tohru-kun. Just stay away from people when you bring out the fried salmon, okay?"

"Okay," said Tohru brightly, carrying the platter of fried salmon out the door.

The cook and Hana looked at each other again and the cook remarked, "Tohru-kun really is clueless."

"Yes," said Hana. "But I am more worried about all the waves I am receiving from the rats."

"Rats," asked the cook, with her eyes wide.

"Yes rats," said Hana calmly. "There are so many strange rat waves coming from underneath the patio. A mystery..."

* * *

Kyou had been at the party for only forty minutes and already he was bored. Searching for Yuki, Haru or Momiji, he was shocked to discover Yuki and Haru were talking to Shigure who was wearing a dog mask. Hatori wearing a dragon mask and Ayame who wore a snake mask were standing nearby completely unaware of the younger Sohmas.

Quickly he decided to go over to Hatori and find out why they were at the party. As he walked over, Ayame was the first to notice, "_C'est trop cher_. It is to much. I never knew you were here, Kyonkichi. _Comment-allez vous? _How are you. _Tres bien_, I hope."

"I am fine," said Kyou. "But I want to know what you are doing here."

Ayame was about to reply, but Hatori who noticed Shigure talking to Haru, asked, "Kyou, can you tell me why you, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji are doing here?"

Before Kyou could answer, Ayame exclaimed, "My dear brother Yuki is here. _Tres bien._ Maybe we can have friendly brother bonding. _Au revoir _Hatori, Kyonkichi."

As Kyou and Hatori watched Ayame walk over to Yuki, Hatori said, "As I was saying why are you here, Kyou?"

"Momiji heard there was going to be a party tonight," answered Kyou.

"He must of overheard one of the servants reminding me this morning; obviously he was not the only one" said Hatori looking over his shoulder at Ayame and Shigure. "Do you realize Kyou, that I am the only Sohma here who had an actual invite."

Before Kyou could reply, another doctor came over and greeted Hatori,"Hello Sohma-san. I did not expect to see you here tonight."

Hatori replied to the other doctor, "It was a last minute decision."

"Well, I am glad that you came," said the other doctor. "Have you heard about the ox stampeding that happened this afternoon? I heard it was around this area. There is also a rumor gong around about noisy rabbits. I never knew that rabbits could create noise."

Kyou did not stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. Who cared about ox stampeding or about noisy rabbits? That was until he remembered why he came to the party in the first place. Yuki, Haru, and Momiji were up to something. Did their respective animals have anything to do with their plan?

Contemplating the different scenarios as he walked towards the food table in a secluded part of the garden, he did not realize that someone had crashed into him until he had changed into his cat form.

"I am so sorry," said a voice behind him. Kyou turned around and looked up at a pretty servant girl. "I am so sorry, cat-san. I did not mean to crash into you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kyou was going to respond but thought better of it. Seeing his clothes laying by her feet, he hoped she would move and go where she was suppose to be going. However she was still apologizing, and he knew he would transform back at any minute. Closing his eyes, glad that they were in a secluded from the rest of the party, Kyou transformed back into his regular form.

Expecting to hear a scream from the girl, he was surprised when there was no sound. Turning around to face the girl, he saw that she had fainted. Slightly amused he dressed himself and waited for the girl to wake up.

* * *

Tohru woke up with a start. Why was she lying down in the middle of the garden, and who was that strange man wearing a cat's mask?

Trying to sit up, the man, Kyou, came over and helped her. After she was settled, Kyou asked, "Do you remember why you fainted?"

Thinking Tohru replied, "There was a cat-san, then all of a sudden there was a man." Looking over at the man in the orange cat mask, she shook her head and said, "You must think I am crazy, cats do not turn into men and men do not turn into cats but I believe you are the cat or man. I am sorry, I do not know why I fainted."

Kyou looked at Tohru and said, "Do you truly believe that I am both the cat and man?"

Tohru turned her head and asked him, "How can you ask me that, when people cannot turn into animals.Unless-"

"Unless I am a Sohma," Kyou finished for Tohru.

"You are a Sohma," asked Tohru with her eyes widening.

Kyou went over to her side, silently putting his hand over her mouth, "Do not scream, okay? I will not hurt you, but you must promise you will not tell anybody that I was here. Promise?"

Once he took his hand off of Tohru's mouth, Tohru nodded and said, "I promise not to tell anyone that you were here."

"Good," he said, and started walking away. Tohru though was curious about why he was here and called out to him, "Why are you here Sohma-san?"

Kyou turned around and looked at Tohru and asked, "Are you Kameko?"

"No," answered Tohru puzzled. "I am not Kameko."

"I am sorry," said Kyou. "It is just that you look like a girl that I am in love with and her name is Kameko. I have never met her though."

Tohru asked, "How can you be in love with somebody that you have never met?"

Kyou shrugged and said, "Call it love at first sight if you like."

Realizing that she had probably stayed away from her duties for too long because she had been unconscious, Tohru apologized to Kyou, "I am sorry Sohma-san but I must go back to my duties. I am sorry."

Before Tohru left, Kyou grabbed her arm and said, "Remember, you will not tell anyone that you met me here. Okay."

Tohru said, "Yes. I promised I would not tell anyone, but I must go. Good night, Sohma-san."

Kyou watched as Tohru ran towards the kitchen and noticed the food on the table. Included in the appetizers was fried salmon, his favorite. Grabbing one of the tasty morsels, he ate it, and realized Kameko was ancient history because some new beauty had just captured his heart.

* * *

In their own private corner in the rose garden, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji were going through the plan one more time.

"Remember," said Yuki. "Once the animals arrive, we leave. We do not want the Takauji's to blame us for what happens."

Momiji and Haru nodded in agreement, and Yuki finished by saying, "Are you two ready for this party to fall apart? Remember at midnight we leave. Do not forget that Hatori, Ayame and Shigure have to leave too."

"What about Kyou?" asked Momiji.

"If the stupid cat gets blamed, all the better," said Haru. "I win the bet and he loses. Simple as that."

"Okay," said Momiji brightly. "I am ready."

"Good," said Yuki."Because this party is going to end in a half hour."

* * *

Tohru arrived back at the kitchen with a huge headache. Seeing her arrival, Hana and Uo rushed over. Wondering what happened, Uo asked Tohru, "What happened, Tohru-chan."

"Nothing happened, except that I tripped. I guess I really am ungraceful," said Tohru trying to make her friends not worry about her.

"You don't look well," said Uo. "Tell you what. I will take over your position, and you go to bed. Tohru-chan you work so hard, and we don't want you to get sick. Right Hana-chan?"

Hana nodded in agreement, and said, "Yes Tohru-chan. Go get some sleep."

"Okay," said Tohru. "I will go to bed, but are you sure you will be all right."

Uo replied, "Don't worry about us, Tohru-chan. Go get some sleep, you will need it for tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Good night," said Tohru walking out of the kitchen and heading up the servants stairs to her room. She was reflecting on the conversation she had with Sohma-san. Who was he, and why did her heart give a tiny flip when she thought about the strange orange haired boy? Shaking her head, she noticed that she was very tired and fell asleep the instant her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Only a few more minutes until midnight and Kyou was still happy about his encounter with the girl, but his ecstasy was about to end when he realized that he did not even know her name. Furious with himself, he did not notice when Haru came over and said, "That is the kind of behavior that will make you lose the bet that we made."

"What bet?" asked Kyou.

"Oh, you remember. The bet where I said if you got annoyed or mad during the party, you lose and I win," said Haru.

"That bet,"said Kyou. "Yeah, I remember it. I won't lose, stupid cow. I will win."

"So,"said Haru. "Did you find your girlfriend? The girlfriend whose name begins with a 'K'. I noticed you were gone for some time."

"She is not my girlfriend," said Kyou who had forgotten about his love for Kameko.

"Really," said Haru. "I think you do have a girlfriend."

"No, I don't," said Kyou calmly pronunciating all the words carefully.

Haru raised an eyebrow and asked,"Why are you so unusually calm tonight? Is it about to rain, stupid cat?"

"No," Kyou grumbled. "I just don't want to lose to your stupid bet."

As he finished speaking a bell rung midnight, and Haru looked at Kyou, and said, "That's my cue. I have to leave." Kyou was puzzled at Haru sudden departure, but then he heard a woman's scream.

Looking to the area where the scream had came from, Kyou saw millions of rats scurrying from underneath the patio. The rats were crawling everywhere, and even going over people. He now knew what Yuki's master plan was.

* * *

The third chapter is done and over with. Yay! I wonder if I should have Kyou win or lose his bet to Haru. Review and give your input in the matter. What do you think of Yuki's plan? It took me forever to figure out. Thanks for reading and remember to review. Viv 


	4. Party Animals

What can happen since I last updated.

1. I lost an earring.

2. I broke the shower.

3. I rehearsed in the high school musical Drood.

4. I went to the orthodontist, and they tortured me.

5. My mother clipped the phone line, so I had no telephone or internet.

6. My cat caught a huge disgusting rat.

7. I read the new book by Meg Cabot, which is called Avalon High for those who care.

8. I studied for a very important science midterm.

These occurences actually did happen, and they are my reasons why I have not updated for over a week. (That's my story, and yes I am sticking with it.)

Other than that, my life is boring. If my life was exciting would I be here listing what has happened last week or writing a fanfiction? Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Yuki ran down the roadside quickly and gracefully, looking behind him every so often to make sure Haru and Momiji were following. They had followed Akito's plan perfectly, nothing had went wrong. In the end, Kyou would be blamed, and Yuki along with the others would not be considered envolved. Haru would win his bet, and the cat would once again lose to the rat.

Stoping abruptly, Yuki turned around and asked Haru, "Did Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori leave the party?"

"Yeah," answered Haru scratching his head. "They left about an hour before midnight. Shigure was flirting with one too many girls."

Yuki nodded his head. He believed the explanation, because his cousin was flirtatious with girls. Expecially the teenage girls who Shigure considered cute. If there was anyone who described the adjective pervert, Shigure would be he.

Interrupting Yuki's thoughts, Momiji asked innocently, "Where's Kyou?"

Haru walked over to Momij, and lowered himself down to his height. "Kyou left the party before us. He can take care of himself. The stupid cat will not get in trouble. Okay?"

"Okay," said Momiji brightly. "Let's go home because I am tired."

Bouncing off in the direction of the main house, Yuki turned to Haru and asked, "Kyou stayed behind, right?"

"No need to worry, Yuki," said Haru. "I left him standing in the garden, seconds before the rats came out from 'neath the patio."

"Good," said Yuki who started following Momiji back to the main house.

Haru followed Yuki, and asked, "Why do you show so much animosity towards Kyou, Yuki?"

Yuki turned around and faced Haru. Shaking his head, Yuki said, "I don't know why but one reason is the hate between the cat and the rat. There is another reason, but I don't know how to explain it."

"Is it because of Akito?" asked Haru who was sauntering down the roadside next to Yuki.

"Yes, that could be a reason," said Yuki. "I don't hate Kyou personally, I just hate the cat."

"Why do you hate the cat?" asked Haru looking up ahead to make sure Momiji had not gotten lost. "Isn't the cat suppose to hate the rat, and not the other way around?"

Yuki looked at Haru, and said, "I think Akito maligned the cat so often, that I started to believe that the cat was sinister. I never knew Kyou when we were younger; I only heard rumors and the rumors that I heard were not courteous."

"So your impression of the cat was based on false presumptions?" asked Haru.

"Yes," answered Yuki. "I felt obligated to hate the cat, and obviously the cat felt obligated to hate me."

"Do you have qualms about not telling Kyou about the plan?"

Yuki stopped on the side of the road next to Haru. Closing his eyes Yuki thought to himself. He could hear Momiji singing loudly and obnoxiously someways down the road. He could hear Haru's patient breathing next to him. In the darkness the few crickets chirped, and the quiet breeze ruffled a leaf or two.

"Well?" asked Haru.

Yuki opened his eyes and said, "Yes, I do regret leaving Kyou behind at the party."

* * *

Back at the party Kyou was furious. Looking at his surrondings, he saw rats, rabbits, snakes, dogs, and even a rooster. These animals were making a humongous mess in the rose garden, and nothing would stop them. On the other side of the garden, Kyou noticed a few cows, horses, sheep and boars. Further away there was a tiger and a monkey, and for a second Kyou could of swore that he had seen dragon. Shaking his head, Kyou knew that Yuki and the others were not the ones who created the plan. They could communicate with there respective animals, but only god could control all of them.

Suddenly through the midnight sky, Kyou heard a loud scream. Looking in the direction of the scream, Kyou noticed a petite girl wearing a yellow dress and rabbit's mask cowering underneath a trapsized table.

Deciding he should do something to help, Kyou walked slowly acrossed the lawn until he was next to the table. As he picked up the table, a huge rat ran across his hand and bit his finger. Swearing underneath his breath, Kyou helped the girl.

After the girl crawled out from underneath the table, she said, "Thank you, sir. My name is Akina Takauji." After she spoke those words, Kyou watched as she started to walk away. She did not walk far though; because she walked straight into a jet black horse with menancing jade green eyes. Starteled, the girl turned around to face Kyou. With a huge blush crossing her cheeks, she asked, "Do you mind walking me to the house?"

* * *

Inside the kitchen, the cook was running around like a madwoman by clashing pots and pans and screaming at the top her lungs, "Rats, rats, get them out of here. Eek!"

Nearby Hana was quietly zapping the rats with her poison waves while Uo was fully enjoying herself by hitting the rats on the head with a metal pipe.

"We should do this every day," Uo joked. "This is a great way to vent out all of my anger."

"Bite your tongue," grumbled the cook, wiping her forehead. "Rats are disgusting and I don't want them in my kitchen."

"Yes," said Hana who had just zapped another rat. Unlike the other rats this one was humongous. "I don't like rats because they are so creepy and mysterious. I really don't like anything that is strange, creepy or mysterious."

The cook dropped her pan that she had used for whacking rats, looked at Uo, and whispered, "But that describes her perfectly."

Uo shrugged, and answered, "That's Hana for you. Strange girl, but a great friend."

The cook was about to retort when a male servant barged into the kitchen. Looking frantically around the room, he asked, "Have you seen the master's daughters since the animals have came?"

Hana shook her head, and Uo said, "Nope."

The male servant scratched his head and asked, "Where can they be? I need to go but-"

Uo placed a hand over his mouth and said, "Don't fret. You go do what you should be doing, and I'll go look for them. Okay?"

The servant looked up at Uo, and asked," Are you sure?"

Uo nodded her head. The servant looked relieved, and said, "Thank you so much." After he left, Uo turned to Hana and the cook. Looking triumphant, she said, "Now I get to move onto bigger adventures instead of smashing rats."

Hana nodded her head and said, "Have fun." Uo left the kitchen with metal pipe in hand. After Uo left, Hana said to the cook, "Good thing Tohru's asleep and not watching this frightful sceen."

* * *

As Kyou led Akina through the garden , he tried to avoid all the animals in his path. He was astounded to see how many animals in the garden. The stange part about the animals behavior was that none of them seemed to be leaving. He could sense more animals coming from the distance, yet none here were going anywhere.

Breaking away from his thoughts about the animals, Kyou asked the Akian, "How much further is it until we make it to the house?"

Akina thought about it, then said carefully, "I believe we will be there once we make a left turn."

"Do you believe or do you know?" asked Kyou who had no desire of walking around the rose garden any longer. He had just stepped on some weird mammal, and he did not want to see what happened to it.

"I'm not sure," answered Akina. "I usually don't play in the rose garden."

"Where do you play then?" asked Kyou.

"I play in the lily garden," she answered simply.

"Oh." The two walked in a companionable silence. Only a scurrying of a rat or two could be heard. Behind them the party had quieted down. Obviously many of the party goers had left. The two made the left turn, but instead of seeing the house they came to a stone statue of a dragon.

"Sorry," mumbled Akina. "We must of went in the wrong direction." Kyou was about to interrupt her, but she kept on speaking. "But I do know how to get back to the house from here. Thank you for all your help. I really do appreciate it."

As Akina started to leave, Kyou asked, "Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," she replied. Kyou watched as she disappeared. After he could not see her anymore he slumped to the foot of the stone statue. He could sense more animals nearing the estate.They would not leave unless god gave the command, but he also knew that they would if the cat transformed into his true form. However there was no real reason why he should transorm, was there?

Kyou then remembered the girl he had met earlier. The servant girl whose name he never asked for. Yes, she was a good reason to rid of the animals. Now knowing what he should do, Kyou took of his red and white bracelet.

**

* * *

The End**

Of chapter 4. Another chapter done, too many more to do. Reviews are nice. Thanks for reading. I'm tired, and I'm going to fall asleep really soon. I will update soon, Viv


	5. Of True Forms and Mysteries

Updating this Chapter was really hard for some reason. I could not get the document to go through, and it was a huge mess. Anyways Uo and Hana are fun to write about. So is the cook. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

Uo walked through the rose garden searching for Takauji's daughters. She was not worried about them, becuase they were old enough to take care of themselves. A couple of minutes without supervision would not kill them. Looking around at her surrondings, Uo saw animals covering surfaces everywhere. As Uo looked at the food table, she laughed. Obviously these animals had only came to the party to get the food. Or there could be another reason.

Amused at the animals antics, Uo continued looking around. As she turned around a corner, she saw Kameko. The girl, who looked exactly like Tohru, was sitting on a wooden bench with a few rats.

Maneuvering her way through a few rat, rabbits, and snakes, Uo neared Takauji's oldest daughter. Kameko was covered in dirt, and Uo could see her face clearly, so obviously she had discarded her peacock's mask ages ago.

Once Uo was within three feet of the bench, she asked, "Kameko-san are you okay?"

Kameko rubbed her head, while looking up at Uo and said, "Yeah, I am alright, but I have a terrible headache."

Nodding her head in agreement, Uo said while kicking the nearest rat, "I know what you mean. All of these animals really do make a lot of unnecessary noise."

"No," said Kameko softly. "I do not mind the noise; its the smell."

Uo looked at the other girl perplexed. "Smell?" she asked.

Kameko frowned and asked, "Can you not smell it? The stench is horrible. It smells like... I do not know what it smells like because I have never smelled anything like it before."

As Kameko spoke, a small breeze whipped Uo's blonde hair across her face. Uo used her right hand to flick her hair out of her face. Instants later she started to smell an overpowering, horrible stench. As the seconds passed by the smell grew worse and worse.

Gagging, Uo asked Kameko, "What is making this smell? I can't stand it!"

Kameko, who had just finished regurgitating, replied, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Uo lumbered to the bench and sat down heavily next to Kameko. Closing her eyes, she tried to take small breaths. As she did this, Uo heard a noise. It sounded like a stampede. Opening her right eye a crack, she was shocked to see at least fifty cows, only ten feet away, running straight out of the garden. Closely following the cows were horses, sheep, and boars. Next to her, Uo could tell that Kameko was watching the stampede, too.

As the animals kept on running by, Kameko mumbled into Uo's ear, "Is this awful smell making them leave?"

Uo contemplated the idea. Sure, the smell would make any creature run far away and so far it was the only logical scenario. Mumbling an answer to Kameko, Uo said, "Could be a possibility."

The two girls slumped on the bench, listning to the animals, and trying not to take huge breaths. Minutes passed by, and suddenly Uo heard a whinny coming from behind the wooden bench. Heading straight towards herself and Kameko was a huge horse. Before she could alert Kameko, the horse and plowed right through the bench, knocking them to the ground.

Landing painfully on her hand, Uo looked over to see Kameko attempting to sit up. Pulling herself up, Uo walked over to the other girl, and asked, "Are you ready to head back to the house, Kameko-san?"

The brunette looked at the blonde, and replied, "Yes." After helping Kameko to stand up, they started to lumber in the direction of the Takauji's house.

* * *

Kyou was slouching next to the stone statue. Every single muscle in his body ached and burned. What made him decide to turn into this monster? Thinking back to only minutes ago, he remembered, he had wanted to make the animals leave, and they were.

Minutes earlier, Kyou had heard the large hooved animals stampeding out of the rose garden; heading back to their huge fields of grass and hay. Following the cows, horses, pigs, and sheep were the tigers and monkeys. Larger animals always left before smaller animals; the smaller the animal, the longer they could stand the smell. He knew eventually every animal would run away. Animal's instincts told the creatures to beware of this form. He was a predator, and these animals did not like predators.

As more minutes ticked by, Kyou watched snakes slither, and bunnies hop by. They stayed more than ten feet away from him. To them he was frightning and to be avoided. Perfectly fine with the fact, Kyou closed his eyes, and hoped that all the critters would be gone before he turned back into his human form. He waited for another ten minutes, and soon the only animal left in the garden were the rats.

Grumbling to himself Kyou sat up and growled. The growl was at a low enough decibil that humans would not be able to hear it; however the rats could. Hearing the sound, the last of the rats started to scamper a way, while Kyou changed back into his human form. Grabbing the red and white bracelet, he put it back around his wrist. Exausted, Kyou slumped over.

* * *

Hana stood next to a huge pile of rats, while the cook slamed the last living rat in the kitchen. Wiping the sweat of her forehead the cook said, "That's the last rat."

"Yes, it is," mused Hana finding a huge pot. "However, I wonder why all the animals left."

Looking out the door, the cook replied, "I don't care why they left. They're gone, and I'm fine with that."

"Yes," agreed Hana who was now boiling water. "Now, I wonder, what shall we do with the bodies?"

The cook looked at the huge pile of rats, and gulped, while Takauji's youngest daughter, Akina walked into the kitchen.

Seeing the cook and Hana gathered around a weird shaped pile next to the stove, Akina wandered over to have a closer look. As she neared she asked, "What happened here?"

The cook, surprised, murmered a few incoherent words, while Hana informed the girl, "Some rats came into the kitchen."

Akina looked at the pile of dead, smashed up rats. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she said, "I see."

The three woman stood together staring at the pile of dead rats. Finally Akina asked the cook and Hana, "What are you going to do with the bodies?"

The cooks eyes widened, and Hana said simply, "I don't like rats."

" But the bodies cannot stay in the kitchen," said Akina, perplexed by the cooks behavior. She pointed at the bodies, then at the stove. "Leaving them in the kitchen is unsanitary."

Rubbing her head, the cook replied, "Tomorrow I will have Uotani bury the bodies. She should enjoy that kind of task."

"Enjoy what kind of task?" asked Uo, who had just lumbered into the kitchen helping Kameko walk.The two girls were covered in dirt, bruised badly and looked exhausted.

Rushing towards her sister, Akina asked, "What happened?"

"A huge horse jumped right over the bench we were sitting on. The bench was knocked over," Uo explained, pulling a chair out from the table. Kameko slumped onto the chair and leaned onto Akina's sholder. Akina made sympathetic sounds, while the cook asked, "Where's Nyoko-san?"

Using her waves, Hana informed the others, "She's upstairs with Master Takauji."

"Okay," said Akina. "I am just curious about why the animals suddenly left."

Uo shrugged and answered, "I don't know the exact reason, but Kameko-san and I have a theory."

"Stench?" asked Hana monotonously, pouring some boiling water into a cup of tea leaves.

Uo and Kameko looked at the girl dressed in black. Stammering, Kameko asked, "How did you know?"

"Call it an intuition," replied Hana giving the cup of tea to Kameko. Kameko accepted the cup, while everyone else in the kitchen stared blankly at Hana. Hana who was ignoring their stares, was finding more cups. Finding more tea cups, she poured boiling water and tea leaves into each cup, and handed a cup to Akina, Uo, and the cook. Taking a cup for herself, Hana sat down on a chair.

Nobody talked until Akina asked cautiously, "Why did the animals come here, to the party?"

Uo leaned over to the younger girl, and spoke softly, "We don't know, but I have a gut feeling we will soon find out."

* * *

By the dragon statue, Kyou thought about the decision he had just performed. He was exausted and could barely move. Each and every muscle screamed out in pain if he made a sudden movement. Nearby, he could only hear the occasional rat or two, but that was normal. His plan had worked; all the animals had left the rose garden.

Looking up at the starlit sky, Kyou noticed it was nearing dawn. Forcing himself to sit up, Kyou rubbed his head. He was tired, and would like nothing better than to curl up and fall asleep in a nice comfortable bed.

Deciding he would rather sleep in his own bed than on the hard ground, Kyou decided to go back home. He stood up with great dificulty, rubbed his sorest muscles, and started to walk towards the Sohma's main house on a path that not many people knew about.

* * *

Four men lounged in a large and spacious room at dawn's break. Three of the four men were sitting on chairs whch surronded a large wooden desk. The man who sat behind the desk had brown hair which was graying at the ends. He looked like he was in his mid fifties and had a regal appeal. He had his hands clasped together and was speaking solemnly to the others. "Tonight, we had an unfortunate incident. I know not the reason why it happened but I will find the cause. Whoever participated in this pursuit will face my wrath, because my party has been ruined, and so has my reputation in this town."

Two of the men nodded in agreement, while the third, a young man, asked, "Uncle Takauji, do you have any ideas who committed this act?"

The man, Master Takauji, looked at the younger man and said, "Manabe, I have a theory, but that's all what it is; a theory. At the minute I will ask around, so you all may rest."

"Thanks," mumbled Manabe who was already falling asleep in his chair. One of the older man made a tisking sound, while Master Takauji smiled at his nephews behavior. "At least someone can sleep peacefully," he said standing up. He grabbed an overcoat, and headed out through the door. One of the men stood up and asked, "Where are you going, Master Takauji?"

Master Takauji turned around, looked the man straight in the eye, and said, "To visit an old friend."

Once he left through the door, the two men looked at each other and said in unison, "He's going to see the Sohmas."

* * *

Chapter 5 is done with. Next is chapter 6. With chapter six I will feel like I have eventually accomplished something. Please review. Thanks Viv


	6. A Win, A Legend, A Death

Here is Chapter 6 of Awakened. I feel like I have actually wrote something. Anyways sorry that it took so long to update, Drama rehearsals and homework was a nightmare this week. Please read and enjoy. Viv

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Shinning through the sparse woodlands, the sun rose above the hill leading Kyou back to the Main House. Dawn had just broke, and Kyou was ready to have a restful sleep after the events of last night. Thinking back to the events, Kyou could not believe that all of it happened hours ago. Sighing he opened the gate and walked through. He headed towards the servants door, but Haru was standing there.

"Hello, stupid cat," he said. "How was the party?"

Kyou did not answer, but opened the door instead.

"It must of been pretty good if you stayed there the whole entire night," continued Haru. Kyou continued walking through the door, as the ox followed him. "So what happened after I left?"

Kyou turned around to face the ox, and said, "The animals came."

Looking bored, Haru replied, "So? I knew that was going to happen from the beginning. Tell me something I don't know." Turning away from Haru, Kyou continued walking through the hallway. Haru stood at the doorway stunned by Kyou's behavior; he had been sure that when the stupid cat returned to the Main House he would throw a hissy fit. However the stupid cat was acting passively which was highly unusual.

Curious, Haru decided to follow Kyou through the corriders. As Kyou walked through the twisting corriders, Haru asked, "Did the animals leave?"

When Kyou continued walking, Haru persisted to aske the question. "Well," the ox asked. "Did they leave?"

Stopping in front of his bedroom door, Kyou turned to face Haru. "What do you think happened?" asked Kyou.

Haru shrugged, and said, "The animals are still there is my bet."

"Wrong," said Kyou as he opened the door. Haru watched as the cat walked through the doorway. Once Kyou was inside his room, Haru followed. "So why did they leave?" he asked.

"Because of my true form," said Kyou indifferently. Haru almost gasped, but caught himself before he did so. _It makes sense the animals would leave, _Haru thought. _However why would that stupid cat change into his true form? _Watching Kyou who had just climbed into bed Haru asked, "Why?"

Pulling the covers over his head, Kyou mumbled, "Because of her." Haru who was quite puzzled asked, "You changed into your true form all because of a girl?"

When Kyou nodded, Haru laughed in disbelief. Shaking his head, Haru said, "You must love that girl a lot. What's her name?"

Kyou mumbled, "I don't know."

Haru scratched his head, and said, "You won the bet, Kyou."

Kyou who had just started to fall asleep mumbled, "Thanks." Haru grinned becuase if the stupid cat really understood that he won the bet, he would of been much more excited.Turning around, Haruleft the room. He shut the door, and suddenly someone crashed into him. Surprised, Haru looked down to see Kagura. The older, brunette girl looked furious. She looked at Haru, and asked, "Is Kyou-kun home?"

Haru nodded and said, "Yeah, he's home. I don't suggest that you bother him now, he had a long night."

Kagura pouted, "I was waiting for him all night though. We were suppose to go on a romantic moonlight walk."

"You can't go on a moonlight walk now," Haru pointed out to Kagura. "It is dawn."

Frowning, Kagura said, "We'll have to wait until tonight then." She started to walk away, but Haru said, "If you want to help Kyou, I have a little task for you."

Kagura turned around and asked with enthusiasm, "Really? What kind of task would help Kyou-kun? I would do anything."

"Good," said Haru. "He wants to find a certain girl, so ask around. Maybe you can find her."

"Okay," said Kagura. "Bye Haru-kun. Remind Kyou that I love him." Waving good-bye, Kagura left the corrider. Haru watched her leave, opened Kyou's bedroom door, and whispered, "Kagura told me to tell you that she loves you." He laughed to himself when Kyou gave a moan of disgust, then burried himself deeper underneath the blankets.

* * *

On the other side of town, Tohru was waking up. Feeling revitalized, she clambered out of the bed. Once she was out of the bed, Tohru opened the window and saw the sun coming from behind the hills. _Today is going to be gorgeous_, thought Tohru. She kept the window, and changed out of nightclothing into her servants uniform.

As she pulled the navy blue dress over her head, Tohru thought about the strange Sohma that she had met last night. He was different from any other man she had ever met before. Something about him made her heart beat a little faster, and gave her a feeling of ecstasy.

_What is this feeling called?_ thought Tohru as she walked through the door, and headed down the corrider which led to the kitchen. As Tohru neared the kitchen, she could hear voices coming through the door. Opening the door, Tohru walked into the kitchen and instantly noticed that something odd was going on.

"Come on Uotani, stop eatting and move these rats," said the exasperated cook. Uo was sitting at the table with Hana eatting breakfast. Tohru watched as Uo replied, "I'm hungry. I have already moved the outside tables, while you sat in the kitchen doing nothing."

The cook looked appalled, while Hana continued eatting. Tohru walked slowly to the table, and said, "Good morning."

Hana turned around to look at her friend, and replied, "Good morning, Tohru-chan."

Tohru smilled, and asked, "What can I do to help?" At those words, Uo looked at Tohru and said, "Will you do everything?"

Tohru looked at Uo puzzled, while the cook shook her head, and said, "Uotani, she doesn't even know what happened last night."

"What happened," asked Tohru who had been listnening to the cook. Hana, Uo, and cook looked at Tohru, then at each other. Taking a deep breath the cook began the story, while Hana and Uo made a comment every so often. Finally the cook said, "Master Takauji has gone to the Sohma's Main House. He thinks they might know something."

Uo walked over to the pile of dead rats and asked, "Why would the Sohmas know anything about this?" She pointed at the pile, then grabbed a handful. As Uo walked out of the kitchen, Hana and the cook started to make lunch, while avoiding the pile of rats. Tohru continued sitting at the table, because she had just remembered the first part of the legend. The legend which told why the Sohmas were cursed.

_**Flashback**_

"Mommy, tell me a story," begged a little girl around the age of four. A woman with orange hair was sitting on a bed. She looked at her daughter who was tucked inside the covers and asked, "Which story, Tohru-chan?"

The young girl looked at her mother with glee and said, "The story about the animals!"

The mother, Kyoko, looked perplexed and asked, "Do you mean the story with the Takaujis and Sohmas, Tohru-chan?"

Tohru clapped her hands together and said with exuberance, "Yes!"

Sighing, Kyoko asked, "Are you sure?" When her daughter smiled, Kyoko began, "Once upon a time, there lived two families, the Takauji and the Sohmas. Both families were successful and influential members of society. The Takaujis were magical people; they were well known for making useful potions and spells. The Sohmas were tyrants, and many people in the town resented their power.

"One day the people who lived in the town asked the Takaujis to punish the Sohmas. The Takaujis who also disliked the Sohmas because of personal reasons obliged. They asked the people what the Sohmas punishment should be. The people gave the Takaujis various ideas, but the Takaujis did not like the suggestions. Finally a farmer compared the Sohmas to animals, thus giving the Takaujis an idea.

"The Takaujis idea was this: they were going to find the Lost Dragon and ask him for help. The Lost Dragon also had lots of hate towards the Sohmas, but no one knows the reason anymore. Anyways there were fourteen Sohmas, so the Lost Dragon decided a Zodiac curse would be best. However there were two Sohmas left, one was the leader while the other was the outcast. The leader received the role as God; he would have to bear the weight of the curse. The outcast became the cat from Zodiac legend. All of the other Sohmas turned into their respective animal which could be a rat, rabbit, ox, horse, tiger, monkey, dragon, snake, dog, boar, sheep or rooster."

"Do Sohmas really turn into animals, mommy," asked Tohru. The orange haired woman looked at her daughter. Smiling she said, "Probably not." The young girl looked disappointed, and said, "I will always believe that they do." Kyoko laughed, and said, "You go and believe the legend, then. Anyways I am tired. I'll finish the story some other time Tohru-chan."

"Okay," said Tohru, as she started to fall asleep.

_**End of Flashback**_

Tohru looked up at Hana and the cook. _They do not believethat the Sohmas turn into animals,_ Tohru thought. _Only I know that they do._

* * *

A man with the look of nobility arrived at the Sohma's Main House. Standing outside of the gate, he thought about the accusation he was about to make. One wrong move, and he could be a dead man. However he had a gut feeling that his accusation would be dead right.

Before the man could open the gate himself, another man of nobility opened the gate from the other side. With a sneering voice, the other man said, "I knew you would come, Takauji."

Walking briskly through the gate, Master Takauji said, "I am surprised you were here to greet me, Sohma Akito."

Akito smirked while closing the gate, and said, "This time I knew you would come."

Master Takauji crossed his arms, then followed Akito who was beckoning him to go inside the house. Master Takauji obliged while asking, "Did you know I would come here because I have the idea that you sent the beasts?"

"You only have an idea," said Akito whose eyes had a strange glow. After pausing in front of a wooden door, Akito beckoned Mater Takauji to go into the room. The room had a large desk with two chairs. As Master Takauji went into the room, Akito shut the door and turned the lock. With malice in his voice, Akito said, "Master Takuaji, you shall not be going anywhere."

Standing next to the desk, Master Takauji replied, "I was not planning on going anywhere until you gave me a few answers."

Laughing with mockery, Akito asked, "Do you think you have the right to ask answers from me? I should be the one asking the questions not you."

"Then may I ask one question?" inquired Master Takauji.

"By all means," said Akito sitting down. He gestured for Master Takauji to take a seat. Once they were comfortable, Master Takauji asked, "Who sent the beasts to my garden party last night?"

Akito leaned forward, and whispered, "I did."

"Why," asked Master Takauji. Akito laughed, and said, "Sorry Takauji, but you already asked one question. Now it is my turn to make some inquisitions." Master Takauji looked a little taken aback, while Akito continued, "My first question is very important, so listen carefully; your life may depend on it."

A flash of fear crossed Master Takauji's eyes, and Akito noticed. Akito knew that he was the dominant of the two men. Leaning closer to Master Takauji, Akito asked, "Where is the key?"

Master Takauji's eyes widened, the quickly caught himself. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Key?"

Akito nodded, "Yes, my golden key. I believe your family, the Takaujis stole it from the Sohmas." As Akito continued speaking, Master Takauji remembered a conversation with his father.

_**Flashback**_

A teenage boy stood next to the bedside of his father. At this moment his father was dying from some unknown the disease. The boy knew that this encounter would be the last, at least in this dimension. Looking at his father he felt sadness and grief overcome his emotions.

Pushing away the emotions, the boy kneeled next to his father's side. "Hello, father," he said.

The older man, turned his head to look at his son. Mumbling a few incoherent words, he finally said, "Son, my last wish is to be buried with the key."

Puzzled the boy asked, "Why?"

The old man replied, "Our ancestors should of thrown the key away years ago." He looked at his son's blank face and continued, "This key is dangerous to our family- to the world. If dangerous people get their hands on that key, all hope is lost. So bury it with me, they'll never bother to look in a dead man's tomb."

The teenager nodded his head in agreement, and vowed, "I will place the key in your tomb after your death and I will never tell anyone where it lays."

The old man said,"Thank you." After those two words he died. The boy watched his father remembering his promise. After his father was buried, the boy found the key and placed it with his father. No one would be able to find the key, because only two people knew where it was; one dead, and the other promised never to tell.

_**End of Flashback**_

Master Takauji looked up at Akito who had finished speaking. He thought to himself, _The Sohmas are searching for that key. The key that is buried with my father. I wonder why they want it. _Forcing himself to speak, Master Takauji asked, "Why do you need that particualr key?"

Akito laughed, but then looked at Master Takauji murderously. He took a golden dagger out from under his kimono. On the dagger was an encarving of a fierce looking dragon. Akito lightly stroked the encarving with his fingers as Master Takauji watched with wide eyes. "There is a legend," spoke Akito softly. "About a dragon, which is notably called the Lost Dragon. The name fits, does it not?" Master Takauji did not reply, so Akito continued. "Rumors say the only way to rid of the Sohma's curse is to find the Lost Dragon. The only way to find the dragon though is by the use of a key. However I do not have the key, but I believe you do." Akito looked maliciously at Master Takauji who was trembling slightly. "And if you do not have the key, you at least know where it is."

Master Takauji said, "I don't have the key, and I don't know where it is."

Akito hissed, "Liar." He took the knife, and held it up to Master Takauji's neck. "I know you know where it is. I made the animals go to your house, they were suppose to find the key, however they failed." Master Takauji while Akito continued, "The whole entire plan was my idea."

Master Takuaji's entire body shook, while Akito sneered, "I had no help; all my idea. However you will not be able to tell anyone." Master Takauji face paled, and he asked, "What do you mean."

Leering, Akito said, "Is it not obvious? You are going to die. I cannot have you telling the constables it was my fault the animals went to your garden." With those words, Akito took the golden knife and slit Master Takauji's throat. Blood instantly flew in every direction, and Master Takauji limped; he was dead.

Akito looked at the body with disdain. Calling loudly he said, "Take this body away."

A few men instantly came into the room, and carried the body away. Akito beckoned one of the men to him, and said, "Give his household my regards. He slipped and fell walking up the steps. We tried to treat him, but to no avail. He died an hour after he fell." The man nodded his head, and followed the others to rid of the body. Akito smirked while sitting down on a chair, and said, "I know a few of your secrets Takauji. Believe me I will find my key."

* * *

End of Chapter 6. I hope it was not that strange, but I found some parts hard to write, I'll probably revise, but not until I finish this story, or if someone complains something terrible. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Viv 


	7. Unexpected Surprises

Viviana- _I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get posted (Over one Month! Yikes), but I got distracted (By the SU basketball games!)._

Kyou- _When do you not get distracted? I'm sick and tired of not being able to see Tohru again._

Viviana- _Everyone, Kyou has me the honor of participating in my author notes. (Kyou walks out, gives a bow and walks back towards me)Now, I'll tell you this, y__ou'll see her again next chappie, I think._

Kyou- _You think? Why can't you be positive?_

Viviana- _I am positive, in the optimistic way._

Kyou- _Has anyone ever told you that you are annoying?_

Viviana- _Yup, my brother, my friends, my parents, my enemies, my teachers, my counselor, strangers from off the street, and you. I believe that covers everyone._

Kyou- _Why couldn't you just say everyone?_

Viviana- _Because that is not fun._

Kyou- _Has anyone ever told you that you are a freak?_

Viviana- _Yup. Anyways, I should continue this story instead of arguing with you, which I should mention is an entire story to itself. By the way I am so sorry that I did not update for weeks. Like I said I got distracted by school work (which I'll admit, I did procrastinate), good books, other people's stories and SU basketball games (Go G-Mac!). _

Kyou- _Who the heck is G-Mac?_

Viviana- _Forget that I even said anything. Going on to the story now. Read this chapter and enjoy.._

* * *

Tohru had just finished cleaning all the pots and pans that had been used for the party. Exausted, she sat down on a chair and hummed a little melody to herself. Uo, who had finished clearing the rats out of the kitchen ten minutes ago, looked at Tohru and asked, "Are you tired too?" 

Nodding her head in agreement, Tohru replied, "Yes, I never knew that I could be this tired."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Uo taking a sip of water out of her mug. "I always grow tired on normal days, but today I could be considered one of the living dead."

"One of the living dead!" gasped Tohru. "But that is terrible!"

Looking at her friend, Uo put up her hands, and laughing said, "I was only joking, Tohru-kun."

Slightly emabarrassed, Tohru looked down at the floor and mumbled a few incoherent words. Uo watched her the other girl, and continued laughing.

The two girls stood in this fashion for a few minutes until they heard a knock at the door. Curious, Uo asked, "I wonder who is calling at this hour in the afternoon."

"I don't know," responded Tohru who was also curious about the visitor.

Standing up, Uo started to walk towards the kitchen door. She looked behind her at Tohru and asked, "Are you not going to come and find out who it is?"

For a few seconds Tohru looked aghast at the idea, but curiosity eventually won her over. As Tohru followed Uo to behind the door, she watched as a maid set down her broom. As the maid walked over to the wooden door, Uo said, "Looks like Mariko-san is going to greet the visitor. At least it's not Machi or Kimi."

Tohru nodded her head in agreement. If Machi answered the door, she would probably frighten the visitor with her sullen and melancholy mood. On the oposite side, Kimi would scare the visitor away with her cheerfulness and by excessive flirtation. However, Mariko was calm and polite, and had never once scared a visitor away.

As Mariko opened the door, Tohru and Uo watched with curiosity behind the kitchen door. It was uusual for visitors to arrive at this time of day. The afternoon meal had just taken place, and most people were busy resting themselves for the evening activities. However, as the door opened, a tall man with thin, dark hair stood on the other side.

Being the gracious maid, Mariko asked, "How may I help you?"

The man looked around the room, and said, "May I speak with the head of the house?"

"Sorry, sir," the maid replied. "He is not home at the moment."

"I understand," he said. "Then, may I speak with a male family member?"

"Yes, you may," replied the maid. "Please wait here sir."

The maid beckoned the man into the living room, as he obliged, he asked, "Who are those two girls standing behind that door."

Mariko looked at the door he was indicating towards. Seeing Tohru and Uo hidden behind it, she gave them a glare, the said to the visitor, "Those are two other servants who should be working."

Tohru and Uo sighed. They both knew how to take a cue, so they went back inside the kitchen, but instead of working, they sat near the door, curious about why he was visiting.

As Tohru and Uo waited by the door, Mariko went looking for Manabe, and the visitor was busy looking at the interior of the room. After a few minutes of looking around, he came upon a golden key. The key was in the shape of a mystical beast, but it was hard to distinguish the features. However, he made a mental note to tell his boss what he had found.

Before the man could continue his search, Mariko had came down the stairs with Kakeru Manabe closely following behind.

As they reached the end of the stairs, the man looked up, and bowed at Manabe. "Sir, I am sorry to bring you such news, but your uncle Master Takauji has died."

For a few seconds not a sound was to be heard in any of the rooms. In the kitchen, Uo and Tohru were staring at each other with mouth agape, while Mariko stood stunned, and Manabe was the most stricken.

"Dead?" he asked while trying hard not to stutter.

The man nodded his head, while Manabe contemplated the information aloud. "My dear uncle is dead, with only daughters, so there is no heir to take on the Takauji family name. However there must be someone to be the head of this family, but who will it be?"

Before Manabe could finish his thoughts, one of Master Takauji's advisors came rushing down the stairs.

"Master Takauji, are you home?" he cried. "One of your daughter's say that she feels frightfully ill-"

He stopped however when he saw Manabe, the visitor, and Mariko's sad faces. Stunned he asked, "What happened?"

Mariko answered softly, "Master Takauji is dead."

The advisor cast his eyes down, while Manabe asked him, "What is going to happen next to this family?"

Looking grave, the advisor studied Manabe's facial features, then said quietly and thoughtfully, "The next thing that is going to happen to this family Master Manabe is this, you are going to be the new head of the Takauji family!"

Manabe widened his eyes in shock, as did Mariko, and Uo and Tohru who were still hiding behind the door. However the visitor looked indifferent about the news. He did not care about what the family did next, because he only cared about one person and that was his boss.

Slowly he turned around, and bowed his head. The man glanced at Manabe, and said, "Best wishes, Master Manabe." With those words he was out the door and into the street.

Everyone watched his departing figure, and once he was gone the house bustled into pandemonium. Voices could be heard everywhere, and soon Tohru and Uo heard screams and cries from upstairs.

Giving each other a knowing look, Tohru and Uo headed upstairs to comfort Takauji's daughters upon learning about their father's death.

However, Kakeru Manabe was in his own room, trying to figure out what he should do now that he was the head of the Takauji family.

* * *

At the same time, Kagura was wandering around town. She had been doing the same activity all morning long. She remebered Haru asking her to find a girl, but once she wandered into town she saw lots of girls. Many different, pretty girls who Kyou could of met last night. Kagura had asked a few of the girls if they had met Kyou last night, but all of them said no. Finally Kagura decided she should head back to the Main House and find some more information about Kyou's mystery girl. 

However, before Kagura could head back to the Main House, a pretty woman with blonde hair caught her attention. She was walking alone, and looked like the type of woman who could handle Kyou's anger.

Kagura quickly contemplated if she would greet the other woman or leave her be. In the end she decided to go and greet the woman.

Brushing her skirt, and checking her apperance in minature mirror, Kagura was prepared to ask her question. She walked over to where the woman was seated and said bluntly, "Last night did you meet a orange haired man?"

The woman glanced up at Kagura and said regally, "Did you come over here to ask personal question? Please leave me, now."

"So you didn't meet him last night," said Kagura sullenly, turning away from the woman. Then Kagura quickly walked away, heading towards the Main House so that she could have a nice little chat with Haru.

She walked in the shady trees, and soon she was home. She opened the gate, and quickly walked into the house. However, once Kagura was inside the house, she heard an overdramatic screech.

"You ruined my plan, you stupid cat!"

Quickly Kagura rushed towards the area in which the sound had came from. Soon she came upon Kyou's room, with an irate Akito, and placid Haru watching the spectacle.

Glancing around the room, Kagura found Kyou cowering on the floor trying to protect his face while Akito threw pieces of broken glass at his body. Each tiny piece of glass pierced his flesh, thus making him bleed. Kagura could see that some of the smallest pieces had lodged themselves into his body, and would probably take a long time to take out. However the sight was horrid, and Akito was no where near letting up anytime soon.

Still screeching incoherent words, that only Kyou could understand, Kagura watched uneffected by the sight of blood because she knew in the end Kyou would be perfect fine. Glancing over at Haru, she beckoned at him. He glanced at her at whispered, "What do you want?"

"I need more information about Kyou's mystery girl," she hissed.

"Why don't you ask him?" Haru asked, beckoning towards the bloody Kyou.

Exasperated, Kagura said, "He is busy at the minute."

However, Akito had just ran out of pieces of glass. Infuriated he shouted, at Kyou, "Never ruin my plan again, stupid cat." With those words, Akito walked out of the room in a huff, leaving behind him a hurt Kyou, shocked Kagura, and an indifferent Haru.

Instantly Kagura rushed over to Kyou's side, and asked Haru, "What should we do with him?"

"I don't know," said Haru running a few fingers through his white and black hair. "Feed him to the dogs, maybe?"

Kagura glared at Haru, while Kyou gave a small moan of pain as he tried to sit up. Gasping, he said, "Water."

Kagura's eyes widened, and looking at Haru she said briskly, "Go get him some water."

When Haru did not make an attempt to move, Kagura shouted, "Now!"

Grumbling Haru walked out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Still next to Kyou's side, Kagura watched as Kyou stood up with some difficulty. Once he was standing, Kyou headed towards his bed, and sat down rather hard.

Kagura crept over, and asked quietly, "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Kyou murmured; he was still obviously in pain. "Akito found out what happened at the party."

"What happened at the party?" asked Kagura hoping he would give her some needed information about his mystery girl.

"I made the animals go away," he said, staring out into the empty room.

"From where?" inquired Kagura.

"Away from the garden."

"Whose garden?"

"The Takauji's garden, and I remember the girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl who looked like Kameko, but was not Kameko," Kyou replied not realizing the information he was giving away. "She looked like a servant girl, but I don't know for certain."

As Kyou continued to talk blankly into space, Kagura quickly comprehended what Kyou had just told her unknowingly. With the new information, Kagura knew exactly where she should look next. Walking swiftly throught Kyou's bedroom door, Kagura saw Haru coming back with water and Hatori. Glancing hurriedly at the two men, she said, "Kyou is sitting on his bed. I think he is waiting to be fixed up."

Haru looked indifferent while, Hatori hurried into Kyou's room. Kagura stayed for a few seconds only to make sure Hatori would heal Kyou's wounds. Then she looked at Haru, and said, "I know where to look."

Haru shrugged, and said, "I don't care." Then he walked past Kagura, and she heard him mumbling. "I could of sworn my room was around here somewhere. It couldn't of left, now could it? A mystery..."

Kagura watched his departing figure, but not for long. She had somewhere to go, and that was the Takauji's House.

* * *

"To the Takauji's house," said Kagura looking at the huge building which they called a house. Murmuring to herself, Kagura said, "More like a palace, better yet their own country." 

As Kagura walked through the huge gate and into the yard, she noticed a lone figure standing on the porch. The figure was dressed all in black, and looking far into the distance. Kagura walked slowly over to the patio, careful not to interrupt the person standing on the patio. Nearing the patio, Kagura noticed the figure was a woman, and was looking directly at her.

Nervous, Kagura asked, "Is there a servant girl who looks like Kameko? I have a friend who wants to meet her."

The woman looked at Kagura, and asked in a eerie voice, "Do you mean Tohru-chan?"

Shrugging, Kagura said, "I don't know who this girl is, but may I speak with her?"

The woman looked thoughtful for a few seconds then said, "What is your name?"

"Sohma Kagura," she answered.

The woman looked indifferent, then finally she said, "My name is Hanajima Saki. Wait here Kagura-san while I go find Tohru-chan."

"Okay," replied Kagura happilly. She had found someone who knew Kyou's mystery girl. Kyou would be so pleased, he might actually go on a date without arguing with her. At that thought, Kagura brought on a whole new level of happiness.

Before Kagura could stay in her happy thoughts, Tohru walked onto the patio. Seeing the older girl she asked, "Are you Sohma Kagura?"

Kagura turned around surprised because she had not noticed the other girl who had just walked onto the patio. Stunned, Kagura nodded her head and meekly said, "Yes."

"Hello, my name is Honda Tohru," said the girl. "Hana-chan said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes," said Kagura pulling herself together. "I wanted to ask you if you met a man with orange hair yesterday."

"Yes," said Tohru. "I met an orange haired man yesterday."

"Was he a Sohma?" inquired Kagura watching the other girl.

"Yes," answered Tohru. "The man was a Sohma."

"Good," said Kagura clapping her hands togther with exuberance. She had found Kyou's mystery girl, and now Kyou would have to be pleased with her. Looking at the other girl, Kagura continued, "Do you have any free time tomorrow?"

Tohru looked perplexed, then she asked, "Are you asking if I have any time off soon?"

"Yes," said Kagura.

After looking thoughtful for a few seconds, Tohru said, "Tomorrow, around noon, I have three hours off."

"Good," mused Kagura. Looking at the ground, Kagura asked, "Do you know where the Taree Garden is?"

"Yes," answered Tohru. "I love the Taree Garden. It has gorgeous flowers and plants."

Kagura nodded her head, and asked, "Do you know where the Golden Dragon Statue is located?"

Nodding her head, Tohru said, "It is near the temple, right?"

"Yes," Kagura answered. "Would you like to meet the orange haired man there tomorrow?"

Tohru looked thoughtful, then answered with exuberance. "Yes, I would love to meet him there tomorrow."

Kagura clapped her hands together, and said, "Good. I will tell him you have agreed to a meeting at the Taree Garden." With those words, Kagura stood up, and started to walk off the patio. Tohru watched her leaving figure, thinking to herself what might happen the next day during her meeting with the strange Sohma.

Would he be glad to see her again? Would he not care? What would they say to each other, if anything? Suddenly Tohru was quite frightened at the prospect of seeing him again, but deep within her heart, she knew that this meeting was boundless to happen despite her fears. With that in mind, Tohru walked back into the house, excited and thoughtful about the next day.

* * *

Viviana- _I hope you enjoyed chapter seven._

Kyou- _Who would enjoy this? You write like a madman. You had Akito throw pieces of glass at me._

Viviana- _I do not write like a madman! Anyways forget about that tidbit of unpleasantry, and just review._

Kyou- _Yes review, or the authoress is going to skin you alive._

Viviana- _I don't skin people alive! _

Kyou- _I asked you cat, and he said that you do._

Viviana- _Then my cat lies. I would never skin anyone alive._

Kyou- _Yeah, yeah, the point is, review or I will never see Tohru again._

Viviana- _Stop your lamenting. I'm going to finish the story (someday). I'm going to do it for myself (and the readers). _

Kyou- _Then I don't matter?_

Viviana - _Nope, that's because you are not made out of matter._

Kyou- _Your jokes are terrible._

Viviana- _Yeah, yeah, I know, but I wanted to try it._

Kyou- _Has anyone told you lately that you are a loser?_

Viviana- _Yup, and that would have to be you. Anyways: dear reader, please do me the favor of reviewing. You review my story I'll review yours. I also wonder, how can I possibly have more hits for Chapter 3 than Chapter 2? Can anyone possibly explain that to me. It was kind of weird. There isapproximately 20 more hits. I thought it was kind of weird. Okay, just ignore me, but not that review button. Thanks._


	8. Eventual Encounter

Viviana: _I'm back!_

Kyou: _About time. What took you so long this time?_

Viviana:_ Let's see. Finds a list, starts reading from the top Homework, writing other stories, plainly did not feel like writing, sleeping, daydreaming, kittens, and music._

Kyou: _Those weren't good reasons._

Viviana: _I know, but at least I updated before one month. _

Kyou: _Tomorrow will make it one month._

Viviana: _I know, so don't depress me._

Kyou: _You are pathetic._

Viviana: _I know. Anyways please enjoy the eighth chapter of Awakened. Next story to be update will be Secret of Life for those who are curious._

* * *

At eight o'clock that night, Manabe Kakeru called the household together to inform the servants about Master Takauji's death. Most servants were not surprised because since the afternoon rumors had flown around the house, but they were upset. Being a kind and sympathetic person, Master Takauji had treated the servants well over the years. Many would lament over his death. However, Manabe had a few more subjects to talk about.

"Tomorrow afternoon will be my uncle's funeral," said Manabe standing next to Takauji's daughters and two of the most trusted advisors. "I trust that everyone in this household will attend."

Inside the room everyone stood silent as Manabe continued, "Secondly, I am the new 'Master' of this household, so I expect you to all work hard and obey my commands."

No one moved or spoke as Manabe finished, "I hope everyone will work and do their part to make this a successful household. You may all go to yor designated tasks."

With that, Manabe left the room with Takauji's daughters and the advisors following. Once they left, the room turned into pandemonium. Servants were talking over one another, asking the same question. _Who killed Master Takauji, and why did they want him dead?_

Tohru, who was standing next to Uo and Hana, was in a state similiar to bliss. Throughout Manabe's speach, she did not listen to a single word. Her head been up in the clouds, and she only came down to Earth when Uo said, "Tohru-chan? Tohru-chan, Earth to Tohru, you are suppose to be looking for Akina-san, Nyoko-san and Kameko-san's mourning clothes for tomorrow's funeral."

"Huh?" asked Tohru turning to look at Uo. She had a puzzled look, and thus she asked, "What am I suppose to be doing, Uo-chan?"

Uo sighed, and said, "You are finding Akina-san, Nyoko-san, and Kameko-san's mourning clothes for the funeral."

"Oh," said Tohru nodding her head vibrantly. "I'll go right now."

"No," said Uo grabbing a hold onto Tohru who was trying to depart. "You'll stay here for a minute. I want to know why I had to say your name a hundred times before you noticed I was speaking."

"Um," said Tohru looking at Uo straight in the eye. "I was thinking."

"About what?" inquired Uo still holding onto Tohru's wrist.

"About tomorrow," answered Tohru trying to squirm her wrist out of Uo's grip.

However, Uo was not going to let Tohru go anywhere. Still inquisitive, Uo asked, "What aspect of tomorrow were you thinking about?"

"About the afternoon," Tohru answered as Uo let go of her wrist.

"Alright," said Uo who was believing approximately half of what Torhu was saying. Something was up, and Uo wanted to know why Tohru was all spaced out and more smiley than usual, expecially when Master Takauji had died that morning. "You can go now."

"Okay!" said Tohru brightly, and she started to walk upstairs towards the closets. Uo watched her departure and could not help but think that Tohru was really acting peculiar, but right now she had to help clean the Dining Hall, seeing how it would be used tomorrow after the funeral.

With that in mind, Uo crossed her arms, and walked into another room. She would worry about Tohru later, because right now she had a new 'Master' to please.

* * *

Upstairs, in the closet, Tohru was going through boxes searching for Akina, Kameko and Nyoko's mourning clothes. However, Tohru was not having any success. She had found mourning clothes from when they were younger, but without a doubt the outfits would be too small.

After putting that particular box away on the shelf, Tohru walked out of the closet and headed towards another. As she walked, Tohru could not help but think of the meeting that would occur the next day. _What will happen tomorrow? What will I say to him? Will he think that I am stupid? Does he even like me? _With those questions wandering through Torhu's head, she was suddenly frightened.

"Did I make the right decision when I agreed to see him tomorrow?" Tohru asked out loud. When no repy returned, Tohru shook her head and picked a box full of clothes off of the shelf. Going through the pile inside, she quicly found what she was looking for: Kameko, Akina and Nyoko's mourning clothes.

Taking the dresses out of the box carefully, Tohru placed them in a basket. She closed the box, placed it back on the shelf, then headed out of the closet towards Kameko's suite.

Tohru walked towards the suite, carrying the basket of mourning dresses. As she walked her nerves started to calm down.Taking a deep breath, Tohru though, _I have nothing to worry about. Tomorrow will go by without a glitch, because I want to see him and he wants to see me. Everything will work out. _With that in mind, Tohru arrived at the suite with a smile on her face.

Inside the suite was Takauji's three daughter along with Manabe and the advisors. Manabe was speaking, "Good. Everything is settled then?"

"Yes," replied Kameko dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes. Then placing the handkerchief on the table, she finished. "Thank you, Manabe-san for helping with the funeral preperations."

Manabe gave Kameko a slight bow, then smiled slightly. "It was my pleasure." With that he walked out of the suite, followed by the advisors. They passed Tohru who was standing in the entrance, but did not notice that she was even there.

Once Manabe and the advisors were out of sight, Tohru stepped into the room carrying the basket of clothing. Announcing her prescence, Tohru said, "I found the clothing, Kameko-san."

Kameko, along with Nyoko and Akina turned to look at Tohru. Using her hand, Kameko motioned for Tohru to place the basket on the bed.

Tohru obliged, thus walked towards the bed. As Tohru walked towards the bed, Kameko watched and as time passed, she suddenly became angry. The anger only increased when Tohru started to mindlessly hum as she walked towards the girls.

Finally, Kameko, who had been close to steaming, asks Tohru cruely. "How can you be happy during such a sad time in this household?"

Drawn out of her daydream, Tohru replies smiling, "Did you say something, Kameko-san?"

"Yes, I did," she answered. Indicating towards Tohru's smile, Kameko said, "Why are you smiling? Can't you see that we are upset and yet you act all cheerful. Why?"

Tohru face dropped, then said, "But I am always smiling."

With those words, Kameko finally blows up. "Then stop smiling and being happy!" she yells. "Servants are suppose to be sad- unhappy that they are working for hardly anything. So what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," said Tohru puzzled at Kameko's outburst. Usually Kameko was reserved and polite, but right now all of Kameko's composure was gone.

"You have a problem, servant," spat Kameko in fury. "Your problem is this: you are not a good servant. Good servants obey their betters."

Tohru was now upset, but she tried to hide it in fear that Kameko would become even more furious. Akina and Nyoko watched their older sister, yet they did not make a move to stop her.

_Kameko-chan is upset, _thought Akina and Nyoko. _She is merely venting her frustration out on Tohru-san._

However, before Kameko could continue her assail upon Tohru, a rather large servant called at the doorway, "Honda-san, are you in there? Help is needed down in the kitchen."

Upon hearing those words, Kameko relaxed, and says sternly, "Leave, you are not needed anymore."

Tohru bows quickly, glances at Akina and Nyoko. Akina shrugs and mouths, _Don't worry about it. _Taking those few words as a good sign, Tohru leaves the room and heads downstairs to the kitchen.

As she walks, her mind drifts back to the same place since the conversation with Kagura. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would meet him again. Somehow the thought made Tohru happy. With that, Tohru did not see the staircase, thus the young, brunette woman tripped.

* * *

At the Sohma's Mansion, Kyou was sitting on top of the roof reading **Checotah- The Complete History of the Great Dragon.** Since the morning when Akito had beaten him into a bloody pulp, Kyou had been bandaged by Hatori, then retreated to the top of the roof.

This spot on the roof had always been his favorite. Probably because the roof was relatively flat, and to the sides was a gradual slope that went downwards. To the left was a tall shaddy tree which hid Kyou from the Mansion's windows. On the other side was a gate which seperated the forest where Kyou could see and hear wild animals.

With that, Kyou had been peacefully reading the book in the shade of the tree for the entire day. However, the time was nearing ten o'clock and the moon was not shining bright enough for Kyou to decipher the words. Kyou closed the book, then stretched his back, however a swift pain made him kneel over. He had forgotten about the cuts Akito had given him earlier that day.

Luckily the pain quickly subsided, and Kyou moved towards the ladder with the grace of a cat. Before he could climb down, he heard a familiar yell from the base of the ladder, "Kyou-kun! Don't move!"

Grumbling, Kyou shifted back from the ladder and asked, "Why Kagura?"

"Because I need to talk to you in private silly," answered Kagura who had just climbed up the ladder. Wheezing a little bit, Kagura smiled, and asked, "Are you surprised, Kyou-kun?"

"Why should I be surprised?" asked Kyou crossing his arms, trying to wait patiently for Kagura's respnse.

When Kagura did not respond, Kyou sighed then asked impatiently, "Why did you come up here Kagura?"

"Well," said Kagura. "Hatsuharu-san told me about this girl that Kyou-kun met at the party last night."

Kyou sighed. He should of known Kagura's reason for visiting would be so absurd.

"Listen," said Kyou trying to interrupt Kagura from her speach. "I don't want to hear this right now. Okay?"

However Kagura did not listen to Kyou because she kept on talking. "Hatsuharu-san suggested that I go search for the girl, thus I did. I searched all morning long, but to no avail. So I returned back and asked Hatsuharu-san for more information. Hatsuharu-san told me that she looked just like Kameko-san and that she works for the Takaujis. Thus I went to the Takauji's House, and found her. And guess what?"

"What?" inquired Kyou who had been caught up in the confusing story. Kagura had searched for the pretty servant girl and actually found the right one. However at the moment Kyou wanted to know why Kagura looked so gleefully as she finished the short story. Thus Kyou had asked, _What?_

Replying to his question, Kagura continued her story. "I spoke with her, and I learned her name. It's Tohru."

"Tohru?" interrupted Kyou.

Kagura nodded her head earnestly, "Yes, her name is Tohru. I forgot the surname, but that really doesn't matter, does it?"

Kyou did not reply, thus allowing Kagura to continue, "Anyways, we talked, and she is a very nice person. Then I asked if she had any time off tomorrow. Tohru replied yes, then together we planned a meeting at the Golden Dragon Statue in Taree Garden at noon, tomorrow."

Once she had finished, Kagura looked expectantly at Kyou who was silently fuming. "Aren't you pleased?"

"Heck no!" said Kyou irately. "Why did you go plan some stupid meeting without consulting me first? What if I didn't want to see her again? Did you ever think of that? Well?"

Meekly Kagura said, "But Hatsuharu-san said that you wanted to see her again."

"Heck no!" said Kyou. "I never want to go back to Takauji Mansion again."

"But you won't be going to Takauji Mansion," argued Kagura walking towards Kyou forcefully. "The meeting is taking place at Taree Garden."

"Little difference," said Kyou walking past Kagura. After a few seconds, he turned around and looked Kagura straight in the eye, saying "I don't want to be aquantieted with that house, or anyone who lives in it."

"So you are not going to see her again," stated Kagura looking at Kyou. "If you don't see her tomorrow, she'll be very disappointed."

Frowning slightly, Kyou asked suspiciously, "You aren't trying to make me feel guilty, are you?"

For an answer, Kagura smiled sweetly, and Kyou shook his head in annoyance.

"Fine," he said as he started to climb down the ladder. "I'll go see her tomorrow afternoon, but on one condition: you will not bother me for a week."

"Okay," said Kagura happily. "But the condition begins only when you meet her."

"Fine," snapped Kyou at the base of ladder while Kagura shouted from the top of the roof, "So Kyou, when can we have our date?"

Luckily for Kyou, Kagura did not hear his mumbled reply of, "No way". However walking by was Shigure who smirked, then said in Kyou's direction, "Keep training, just keep on training."

Kyou made a face, but allowed the perverted man to pass by.

* * *

The next day arrived, and hardly any of the servants were awake yet in the early morning. Last night they had worked past midnight to finish the preperations for the funeral of Master Takauji. Now that the day had arrived, the servants wanted some rest, however there was still work to do.

Tohru was the first servant to wake up that morning. Throughout the night she had drifted back and forth between dreamland and awareness. After moving around in the bed too many times, Uo and Hana and unanimously agreed to kick Tohru out of the bed, thus the brunette was wide awake and ready to work at five thirty in the morning.

Moving towards the ktichen, Tohru opens the door and stares at the disaster. Pots and pans were in every direction, some had been used, others were not. On every surface layed crumbs, and pieces of food. No matter how Tohru looked at the kitchen, it needed some serious cleaning before the rest of the household woke up. Thus the girl began to clean.

She started in one small corner with soap, a mop and a broom , and worked her way throughout the ktichen. By the time Tohru had finished two and half hours had passed by and most of the household was beginning to wake up. However no one had wandered into the clean kitchen, until Hana.

Dressed in all black as usual, Hana walked into the kitchen.

Seeing her friend's arrival, Tohru said cheerfully, "Good morning, Hana-chan!"

"Good morning Tohrus," said Hana with a small smile. "Did you clean the kitchen?"

"Yes!" said Tohru enthusiastically.

Hana nodded her head, obviously pleased. Then her face dropped into her usual monotone, "Are you going to skip the funeral and see the man instead?"

"Yes," said Tohru. "If I missed the meeting, the man would think I am rude."

"But what about the funeral. We servants must attend."

"I know," said Tohru rubbing her hands nervously. "That's why I am asking you this: Could you please say that I attended if anyone asks."

When Hana did not reply, Tohru begged, "Please Hana-chan, I must meet him. Just this once could you help me?"

Hana nodded her head, and said, "Of course Tohru-chan. I'll help you."

Upon hearing those words Tohru smiled brightly and began to fix breakfast trays with Hana. After a few minutes, Tohru takes the breakfast trays to Takauji's daughters while Hana stays behind. As Tohru leaves, Hana cannot help but think, _I hope that everything will turn out well today._

* * *

Kyou stands beside the famous Golden Dragon Statue which resides in Taree Garden. For the last ten minutes he had been waiting for Tohru, and the more time that goes by, the more nervous he gets.

Attempting to waste time, Kyou decides to turn around and admire the Golden Dragon Statue. Kyou starts with the head, and gazes at the eyes. The eyes were made out of pure rubbies and were dazzling to stare at. Entranced, Kyou does not notice when a small 'hello' came from behind.

When the 'hello' is repeated, but this time louder, Kyou turns around to face the speaker.

"Hello," says a small brunette girl. "My name is Tohru Honda. And you?"

Kyou blushes, extends his right hands, then says, "I'm Sohma Kyou."

"Pleases to meet you, Sohma-san," said Tohru also blushing as the two shake hands.

They finished shaking hands, then waited for someone to speak. When no one spoke, Tohru and Kyou stood next to the Golden Dragon Statue in awkward silence.

* * *

Viviana: _End of chapter eight._

Kyou: _It took four, maybe five chapters to meet Tohru again, and you wrote all of ten sentences! Why?_

Viviana: _I don't know why. However next chapter will consist of only you two. That much I know already. _

Kyou: _So I'll have to wait another month?_

Viviana: _Probably not. I'll try to update next Wednesday. I am going to make a schedule, instead of this inconsistent craziness which is driving me crazy._

Kyou: _So I have only one week to wait. _

Viviana:_Yes, but don't be surprised if it is shorter. _

Kyou: _Fine, whatever, just update soon._

Viviana: _Okay. And by the way dear reader, please review. I like reading reviews, and seriously, they make me update faster. _

Kyou: _Thus the moral of the story is this: review, or you'll never know how it ends._

Viviana: _I hoped you enjoyed chapter eight of Awakened._


	9. Learning

Viviana:_ I have not updated this story in over two months. Writer's block is not fun._

Kyou:_You had writer's block for over two months? We had to wait that long to get the new chapter you crazy lady._

Viviana: _I know. But really I was thinking about the story. Really I was._

Kyou: _Likely story. So what had you distracted this time?_

Viviana: _School work believe it or not. I had a couple finals and a regents. It really took a lot out of me for the last few months._

Kyou: _Fine. Whatever. So what else had you distracted?_

Viviana: _Music of course. I also have cousins around who I need to help entertain. Um... I really don't remember. _

Kyou: _Fine. So why don't you continue the story already._

Viviana: _Don't really, I am. So everyone please enjoy the ninth chapter of Awakened._

* * *

For the last ten minutes a slim brunette woman and a tall orange haired man had stood next to the Golden Dragon Statue in tranquil silence. None had spoke other than the simple pleasantries and now they were both at lost of what to say.

The young woman eventually spoke but the inquisition fell upon deaf ears, thus she spoke again but this time louder to find the man's attention.

"Sohma-san? What do you like to do?" Tohru asked. "I mean do you like to cook?" Realizing what she had just said, Tohru looked at the ground in embarassment then started again. "Well you probably don't like to cook, but what do you do for fun. I like to cook, but I also like talking with my friends. Do you have friends?" Kyou gave Tohru an annoyed look, which she caught. In another bout of embarrassment, Tohru said. "I'm so sorry. It would probably be best if I stop talking wouldn't it?"

Kyou gave an annoyed sigh. Shaking his head, he said, "No it's fine."

Tohru smilled happilly that Kyou was not irate at her talkativeness. Starting again, Tohru asked him, "What do you like to do, Sohma-san?"

Giving Tohru an irate glare, Kyou stated harshly, "Call me Kyou-kun."

"Okay Kyou-kun!" said Tohru brightly. Kyou blushed profusely as Tohru said his name. Then she continued, "So, will you answer my question?"

Feeling another blush rising, Kyou answered quickly, "I like martial arts."

Tohru nodded her head extravagantly. "Me too!" she said zealously. "I love watching them fight. They go like this-" Tohru scrunched her eyebrows together and made a pathetic punch towards the statue. "And then they do this-" Tohru made an effort of do a round about high kick, but ended up on the ground with Kyou watching her in shock. Or maybe embarassment for a few older couples were walking by. They were watching the twosome as if they belonged in a mentally unstable home.

Kyou shrugged at them as if saying _I have absolutely no clue were this strange girl came from or what she was doing in the first place._ The elderly couple looked perplexed at Kyou facial expression, thus they continued to admire the roses as they walked through the garden.

Giving a sigh of relief as the elderly couple walked by, Kyou turned his attention back to the brunette girl who was sitting on the ground. She was in a heap but she did not seem to mind. Instead she stood up and dusted her clothes off; throughout the entire process Tohru held a huge smile on her face which Kyou could not comprehend. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of complete strangers yet she was not blushing nor embarassed because of her antics.

Shaking his head at Tohru, Kyou stated in annoyance, "Martial artists don't fight like that. Martial arts is a form of art, not some sort of circus."

"I know," said Tohru cheerfully brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "I just don't know how to fight properly. Or at all for that matter."

Kyou nodded his head in understanding. He knew perfectly well that she had no practice or teaching because her physique was awful. Being a long time martial artist, Kyou cringed every time when another student made a wrong movement instead of the proper movement.Thus after the student made the mistake, Kyou yelled at him, which made Shishou come over and tell him to calm down, and finally Kyou felt inferior yet again to both Shishou and the younger student.

That was why he was not expecting Tohru's cheerfulness on the matter when she asked, "Kyou-kun could you teach me martial arts?"

Because Kyou had been in dreamland he had not first understood or even heard her question, thus he said a very intelligent, "Huh?"

Smiling even broadly, if that was even possible, Tohru inquired again, "Could you teach me martial arts? Please Kyou-kun."

Kyou instantly raised an eyebrow. Why would a girl that he hardly knew want him to teach her how to do martial arts. Martial arts was not a very feminine hobby, and by the looks of Tohru she was a very feminine woman who probably did not have enough time to learn. Sure she had eagerness, but eagerness is not all that a person needs to learn martial arts. Thus Kou asked, "Are you sure that you want to learn?"

"Yes, very much so," said Tohru practically hoping up and down in excitement. "Could you teach me? Please?"

"No," said Kyou gruffly. With those words Tohru sat down on the ground next to the statue. She sat still in shock and sadness. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and for an instant Kyou felt bad. However he only felt bad for an instant as Tohru let the tears fall. Shaking his head, Kyou continued, "Listen Tohru, I don't have the time, and you probably don't either. Hell I don't even know who you are and neither do you know who I am. It is for the best if we conclude this meeting, go on with our lives and never see each other again."

With those final words Kyou began to walk away from the Golden Dragon Statue. Before he could walk away, Kyou heard a small voice in a half sob. The voice had said, "No."

Turning around slowly to see if she had spoke, Kyou looked at Tohru who was standing up shakily. She wiped away the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, then asked Kyou shakily, "Do you think we met for no reason, Kyou-kun?"

"I don't know," answered Kyou perplexed at Tohru's question. He then turned and started to walk away again.

Taking a deep breath, Tohru said softly, "I don't think we met for no reason Kyou-kun. I think we met for a reason, but I don't know what the reason is. All that I know is that I want to get to know you Kyou-kun, but you have to give me the chance. I want to know your fears and what makes you happy, and I want you to know me. We did not meet at the party for nothing and I truly believe that and I hope you believe the same thing."

Throughout Tohru's speach her voice had risen, and Kyou had stopped to listen. He agreed that he did not meet Tohru for nothing, and he too wanted to know her better. Turning around for the second time, Kyou faced Tohru who had just realized what she had said and was blushing a violent shade of crimson.

He took a few strides and was now standing right next to Tohru. He noticed that he was at least a head taller than she and she was very thin and looked extremely light. Blushing, Kyou said, "I want to know you too, Tohru."

Tohru's face lightened up into a small smile, and she asked, "Do you want to start this coversation over again, Kyou-kun?"

Kyou simply nodded his head.

* * *

At Master Takauji's funeral, Yuki an Hatsuharu Sohma stood at the very back of the service. They had came because of respect. Yuki believed Akito should of not killed the older man, thus he wanted to gives his sincerest apologies, and Haru followed because of interest, to find Kyou's mystery girl and to protect Yuki from unwanted attention. Expecially from the female varitey.

Haru however had found the entire funeral thus far boring. Takuaji's three daughters, Kameko, Nyoko, and Akina, were at the front of the procession and throughout the funeral they had teary eyes and never stopped the incessant sobbing. Personally the evil half of Haru was ready to strangle each everyone of the daughters. However the other half understood their pain and suffering.

The new master of the household, Manabe Kakeru, stood erect and paid close attention to the service. He did not look upset and neither did he look happy. If possible he was as indifferent as a person could be at a funeral; it was as if he wished he was anywhere but standing there.

Haru paid little attention to the new master because he was studying Kameko's features because Kyou had mentioned that she and the servant looked identical. After studying the sobbing daughter, Haru then looked at the servants and seeing if any of them had the exact same or similiar features to hers. Therefore Haru was proccupied meanwhile Yuki paid close attention to Manabe's movements and personality.

Yuki did not understand why he was engrossed in watching Manabe, but he personally believed that Manabe knew something about Master Takauji's unexpected death. However just by watching the man Yuki could not figure out the problem. Thus in the back of his mind he decided that in a few days he would track down Manabe and have a little discussion with him. With that in mind, Yuki glanced away and looked at Haru.

"Are you ready to leave?" Yuki asked Haru quietly. He indicated towards the priest who had just mentioned the funeral had came to a close.

Haru nodded his head. "I don't see any servants that look like Kameko."

"None with similiar features?"

"None," finalized Haru. "Unless the servant is not here."

"Nope, all the servants have to be here today," said Yuki. Haru raised an eyebrow, and Yuki continued, "I overheard a few Takauji servants talking about it yesterday."

Nodding his head, Haru started to walk away from the funeral. As he walked he stated, "So Kyou's girl must be a servant from a different household."

"That makes the most logic," agreed Yuki as he walked next to Haru out of the funeral area.

The two men walked onto the street in companionable and after a few moments Yuki said, "I think Manabe Kakeru knows something about Takauji's death."

"So do we," snorted Haru. "We both know that Akito killed him. No use in denying that fact."

"I know," said Yuki. "But Akito doesn't kill for no reason. He always has an ulterior motive, and I believe Kakeru knows it."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"That's not possible because he was Takauji's nephew and only successor. All of the Takauji family secrets had to be passed onto him," said Yuki musing to himself while Haru listened intently.

When Yuki finished, Haru asked quietly so no passerbyers could over hear. "Do you think Takauji's death had something to do with the legend?"

Yuki knew what legend Haru was speakking of. Everyone in the village knew of the legend. The legend was infamous throughout the entire land and perhaps the world. There was two parts to the legend, the feud between the Sohmas and the Takaujis and how the Takaujis cursed the Sohmas to become animals from the Zodiac. However most of the population did not know about the Lost Dragon.

The Lost Dragon was probablly the most powerful force in the pre-modern world. Legend said that the dragon burned those who had a evil or sinister heart. Those who had a pure and loving heart could survive the dragon's wrathful fire that it released. Legend also stated the Lost Dragon could take many forms including those of humans and inanimate objects but the only way to make its true form to appear was if a person held the key. No one of recent times knew what or where the key was, so most passed it as legend, however two families still believed the legendary dragon existed. The Takaujis and the Sohmas, and the Sohmas, expecially Akito, wanted to find the key to find the Lost Dragon.

Nodding his head, Yuki said, "Yes. The death was directly related to the legend. There is no other possiblitly except for that."

* * *

At the same time of Takauji's funeral, Akito was having a secret meeting with her favorite juunishi, Shigure who was the cursed dog.

"I brought you here because I need to discuss a few variables," said Akito pleasantly as Shigure entered the room and sat down without an invitation onto a cushion on the floor.

"Yes, I know," said Shigure equally pleasant. "A numerous number of your personal servants told me."

"They were disobeying orders then," said Akito smirking. "I believe I said that only three people were to know of this discussion. Now I suppose Hatori will have a few memories to obliterate. Not that I care."

"Of course you don't care, dear Akito," said Shigure. "But enough of these pleasantires. What do you want to discuss that needs such seclusion?"

"It is about the unfortunate death of Takauki." Akito leaned over towards Shigure and whispering softly in his ear she said, "Except that it wasn't unfortunate but quite helpful to our cause."

"Which one?"

"You know perfectly well which one I am talking about, you indolent dog," yelled Akito standing up and waving a furious hand towards Shigure's face as if to slap him.

However that did not happen because Shigure who was eerily calm captured the hand into his own and pulled Akito down into his lap.

"Akito, my dear," he said. "Whatever it is you want to discuss, you already have it all planned out, so why don't we just enjoy each other's company?"

Akito sat shock still trying to comprehend what Shigure had said, so Shigure leaned over and captured her lips with a tender kiss. Suddenly Akito realized what they were doing, therefore she pulled away and slapped him with all of her might.

"What do you think you were doing!" Akito yelled. "You mischevous, indolent dog! Always causing un-needed chaos. We are here to talk; any other kind of activity is not allowed."

Rubbing his sore left cheek, Shigure said, "Fine, so what are we discussing?"

Standing tall and regally, Akito said, "I know where the key is."

"What key?" asked Shigure waiting for Akito to explode at him and say that he knew perfectly well what key she was speaking of.

Almost plaintively, Akito said, "The key that belongs to the Lost Dragon."

Surprised that Akito did not yell at his question, Shigure leaned closer to Akito and asked, "Do you feel alright?"

"Of course I do," said Akito giving a genuine smile. "I feel perfectly fine."

"I'm not so sure," said Shigure quietly so that Akito had to strain her ears to hear. However she did not bother to retort his rudeness. Instead Akito began to speak.

"I have a plan," she said as she paced back and forth in front of Shigure. "It involves getting the key, which I might add is in a coffin."

Hearing where the key was located, Shigure asked, "Dear Akito,. you don't plan on digging up someone's grave, do you?"

"Well I'm not digging it up myself if that's what you mean," said Akito turning towards the dog. "I plan on having that monster do the dirty work."

"You mean Kyou?"

"Of course I mean that monster," said Akito exasperated and at the point of yelling. "What other kind of monster do we have that has to jump when I say jump, and run if I say run?"

"You are right like always, dear Akito," said Shigure. "So after you have the key, what will you do?"

"Call the Lost Dragon, and rid of this curse but still stay the head of the Sohma family," said Akito gleefully. "However, you and I need to figure out the finer details."

"Of course," said Shigure agreeably. "We together shall master this plan." He beckoned Akito towards him, and she obliged.

Sitting down next to Shigure precariously, Akito leaned onto his shoulder and whispered, "This discussion has made me tired. We shall continue it soon."

Shigure nodded his head and then gave Akito a gentle kiss. "Yes my dear, we shall make plans tomorrow."

However Akito did not hear because she had fallen into a fitfull sleep for the rest of the day and into the night.

* * *

An hour later Tohru realized the sun was starting to sink into the sky. Looking at Kyou she smiled sadly, "I have to go."

"Why?" Kyou asked, surprised that she had to leave the Taree Garden so soon. They had only been talking for a few hours and he really liked her. In fact he beleived that he was already smitten and soon would be in love with her. She was an easy person to fall for, and obviously he was heading in that direction.

"I could only stay a few hours," said Tohru apologetically. "I only had time off for a few hours, and now I need to go do my late afternoon chores. Sorry."

"It's okay," said Kyou rubbing a hand through his hair. "It's just that I really wanted to continue talking."

Tohru nodded her head excitedly, "Me too! But I don't want to lose my job." She turned away from Kyou and started to walk towards the Taree Garden's exit.

"I understand," said Kyou as she walked away. He started to wave good-bye as , but suddenly had the urge to ask a question.

"Tohru?" he called loudly. Tohru turned around still smiling at him.

"Yes?" she called back.

"When do you think we'll see each other again?"

Shrugging, Tohru answered, "I don't know, unless you want to set a date."

"A date would be good," said Kyou nervously. Then blushing slightly he continued. "But I need to know when you have free time."

"In three days," said Tohru smiling happily. "We could meet here again in three days time."

"So same time, and same place?" asked Kyou as he walked to stand next to Tohru. She nodded her head exuberantly and Kyou watched as the long, brown strands of hair bounce around her face.

Suddenly he found himself wanting to kiss her because she looked so cute and excited. Possibly even beautiful.

Not knowing if he should kiss her, Kyou decided to let Tohru make the important decision. He moved his lips towards her and waited. He did not have to wait for long because almost instantly his lips met Tohru's. They kissed tenderly, then Tohru pulled away blushing.

"So we'll meet in three days?" she said stammering.

Kyou who was also blushing nodded his head, and Tohru nodded again. Realizing there was no point in continuing the nodding, Tohru said a hurried good-bye, then ran towards the Taree Garden's exit. She left the garden and hurried back to the Takauji's mansion to find Uo and Hana.

Kyou watched Tohru's retreating form with a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. It was obvious. Kyou Sohma was smitten by Tohru Honda and could not wait until he met her in three days time.

Touching his lips gently, he remembered the kiss. He was happy, and with that in mind, he began the walk back to the Sohma household.

* * *

Viviana: _Chapter nine is done!_

Kyou: _I noticed. So when are you going to update?_

Viviana: _Umm... Soon?_

Kyou: _Nice answer. How about before the fifteenth?_

Viviana: _I'll work on it then. I will try to update ASAP._

Kyou: _Amazing this girl is actually going to update rather than putting it off until kingdom comes_

Viviana: _Why are you so mean? I don't see you working on a story._

Kyou: _Why should I? I am a fictional character._

Viviana: _That sentance just broke a lot of hearts. Wow it's raining outside. For about the fourth time this week. Mud puddle outside is going to expand._

Kyou: _Huh?_

Viviana: _Never mind. I will somedayrevise this chapter. Anyways please review, I would appreciate it, and I will update faster. That's a guarantee._


	10. Trouble

Viviana: _I kept to my promise! I updated on the 15th of July. You got to be proud of me._

Kyou: _Yes we are so proud of you, but why didn't you update sooner?_

Viviana: _Did not feel like it._

Kyou: _Real good reason._

Viviana: _I know, isn't that such a great reason. Besides for the past week I have been picking black raspberries, I had drama, and summer reading. That took up a lot of my time. Argh, I really do think that book called The Good Earth is boring, but not as bad as some of the other books choices. _

Kyou: _Like what?_

Viviana: _John Irving's A Prayer for Owen Meaney and The Cider House Rules. To me those books were blah._

Kyou: _Okay..._

Viviana: _Yeah, I know. Why am I even discussing this? Anyways in this chapter their is some Yuki/ Manabe interaction along with Kyou/ Tohru. And what's this? Somebody dies? _

Kyou: _Do you like killing characters?_

Viviana: _Um, no. I don't like killing characters. But I like killing my characters._

Kyou: _Huh?_

Viviana: _Never mind. Just shut it, and read. Everyone this is Chapter ten of Awakened._

* * *

The sun rose, the sun had set for two months since the first time Kyou Sohma and Tohru Honda had met each other at the Taree Garden. Since that first meeting, Kyou and Tohru had been meeting each other at regular intervals of three days. Every time the met, they met at the base of the Golden Dragon Statue. As time went on, Kyou and Tohru began to walk around the garden with other couples. The twosome talked about every subject, and Kyou had already shown Tohru some of the basic Martial Arts movements which she was trying to perfect. Sadly enough Tohru wanted to perfect the movements to impress Kyou, however the idea would be for nothing because he was already smitten with her.

At the Sohma household it was common knowledge that the cat was seeing a girl, but the question was who was she. Kagura had informed the household that her name was Tohru Honda and that she was a servant at the Takauji's house. However she never mentioned if Tohru looked like Kameko or why Kyou was helplessly in love with the strange girl named Tohru.

On the other side of the spectrum to Yuki's displeasure, he still had not met Manabe Kakeru since he had decided at the funeral he must meet the man. Thus with the passing of two months, Yuki decided to find a reason why to meet and hopefully become friends with the infamous Manabe Kakeru.

Luckily for Yuki, the occassion did arrive on the second Tuesday of July. That day was to be Manabe's nineteenth birthday and only a select few would be invited to the afternoon party because the Takauji household was still in mourning because of the passing of Master Takauji who had been killed earlier that year.

Yuki learned the news while he was walking into one of the complex hallways in the Sohma mansion. He was passing one of the servants, Kimi, and she was talking to another servant Machi excitedly.

"Did you hear that today is Master Takauji's nineteenth birthday!"

Yuki stopped right where he was and made a quick decission. Either forget he heard that tidbit of information, or follow the two servant girls and see if they discussed any more useful information that might enable him to go to the party and meet Manabe personally.

In that split second, Yuki decided to act upon the latter. Follow Kimi and Machi and see if they talked more about the party. Thus Kimi did.

"Master Takauji is only inviting a select few people because the family is still in mourning because of Master Takauji senior tragic death."

Resisting the urge to laugh, Yuki pretended to cough. _Yes, _Yuki thought. _Master Takauji death was so tragic. Akito personally killed the man. That would make for a great tragic tale._

However Yuki remembered that only a select few people in the Sohma family knew the real reason why the man died and how he died.

The few people who knew the truth were Akito, Shigure, Hatori, two manservants, and Yuki himself. Actually in truth only four people now knew the truth, because after the two manservants did their duty, Akito killed them because she didn't want anyone outside of the Juunishi to know the truth. Thus they had been killed indirectly so it did not look like the were murdered.

However, when Yuki returned to the present, Kimi and Machi had disappeared from sight and he had not the slightest clue were the two girls could have gone.

Highly annoyed with himself, Yuki turned around and walked towards the dining hall were he met up with Haru and Momiji who were sitting at the table eatting. When Momiji saw Yuki he stood up and waved.

"Hey Yuki!" cried Momiji happily. "Do you want to go to town today?"

Yuki walked over to the table that Haru and Momiji were at. Shrugging, he asked the rabbit, "Why do you want to go to town?"

"Because of the festivites." Bouncing up and down the rabbit pleaded. "Can we go? Please can we go?"

Haru stood up from the table and walked towards Yuki. Stopping right next to the rat, Haru whispered into Yuki's ear, "I don't see why we can't go to help celebrate Takauji's birthday."

Yuki whispered back, "Do you think it is possible Manabe will be there?"

"Of course Manabe will be there," replied Haru. Then he stopped and whispered fervently back. "You still haven't met him yet?"

Yuki nodded his head solemnly, meanwhile Haru grinned. "I guess this is a win-win situation for everybody. Momiji will go to the festivities and you'll find your man."

"What about you?" asked Yuki curiously. "You said this was a win-win situation for everybody."

"Because I'll get to see you make a fool out of yourself, plus if my calculations are correct, that damn cat is going to see his girl today."

"What?" cried Yuki surprised, making Momiji who was still pleading if they could go, send him a mix between curious and surprised look in his direction.

Shushing the surprised rat, Haru pulled Yuki over to a small corner so they could speak in private without the innocent rabbit overhearing.

Again Yuki repeated, "What's going on with Kyou?"

"I believe he goes to see that Takauji servamt girl Tohru every three days around noon," said Haru. "I've been watching him leave for the past month, and this pattern is cyclic; it has a pattern. Surely you have noticed it."

Yuki searched back in his memory for the past month of Kyou's habit. Soon he reached the same conclusion, and numbly nodded his head. "I agree, this pattern is cyclic and I agree that he is probably going to meet the girl today."

"I knew you would reach the same conclusion," said Haru, thumping a hand on Yuki's back. This sudden movement surprised Yuki and he yelped in surprise which made Haru laugh.

Shaking his head, Yuki smiled genuinely. "Let's go to town, now."

* * *

Yuki and Haru walked in silence while Momiji rambled on about what he wanted to see at the festivites.

"I want to eat lots and lots of sweets," the rabbit said. "I also want to see the fireworks later tonight, and I want to see the mystical animals. Expecially the griffin. Actually, I really only want to see the griffin." He continued to rattle on about nonsense until they reached the central part of town where Momiji saw all the action and departed from the two taller and maturer Sohmas.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Haru said, "I'll go follow Momiji and make sure he doesn't find too much trouble while you go find Manabe."

Yuki nodded his head in thanks, and watched Haru as he followed Momiji into the large crowd.

Sighing, Yuki looked around the perimeter of the area, and in every direction, he only saw large crowds of people. He concluded in his mind that he along with Haru and Momiji should be extremely careful because if a girl hugged him accidently he would change into his rat form and that would cause unnecessary chaos. Plus if Akito ever found out, she would have Yuki's head on a stick and would allow the wild, vicious birds to gouge out his eyes. If anyone had a cruel mind, Akito definitely won the prize, and personally Yuki thought that was nothing to be proud of.

Still in his reverie, Yuki hardly noticed that the dark haired, new Master Takauji, named Manabe Kakeru was passing right in front of him. However to his chagrin, Manabe, who was also in his own reverie, walked right into Yuki making both men fall down in a heap.

"What!" exclaimed Manabe on top of Yuki. Looking down to see who he had fallen upon, Manabe saw a pile of short silver hair that could belong to either a man or woman. Deciding that he should be a good citizen of the town, Manabe rolled off the man or woman and helped him or her to a standing position. Looking over the person, Manabe concluded that the person looked like a male, but the features were to feminine. Thus he decided that the person was a she pretending to be a he.

"I'm so sorry that you are in the position, miss," said Manabe politely. "I completely understand how families are. They wanted a male heir but they never got one, thus they made you become the male heir."

Yuki stood staring at Manabe increduously. Did that idiot Manabe truly believe that he was a girl?

Coughing slightly to get Manabe's attention, Yuki stated firmly, "I am not a girl."

"You're not a girl?" asked Manabe bewildered. "Surely you jest. You miss, are much more attractive than most girls I know."

Yuki shook his head in amazement that Manabe was being so idiotic. Stating again, Yuki told Manabe sternly, "I am not a girl."

"But you must!" cried Manabe. Then getting onto one knee and holding a ring that he had just pulled off his finger, Manabe asked, "Miss, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hearing that senence, Yuki made a chopping movement onto Manabe's head to show his disapproval for invoking such a question when he is clearly not a girl.

With a loud 'Ow', Manabe put both hands on his injured head, and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you were being an idiot," said Yuki crossing his arms and trying to look as irate as possible; however inside he was laughing nonstop because Manabe looked so funny with both hands on his head and moaning softly.

"But you didn't have to hit me on the head tha hard," he whined. "I have to look dashing at my party today."

Yuki raised an eyebrow which Manabe noticed. Escalating his explanation, Manabe said, "Today is my nineteenth birthday and I'm having a party where I'm going to meet my future wife. Or so they say."

Yuki nodded his head but continued to watch Manabe's movements. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Manabe turned to Yuki and said, "I'm sorry. How about we start over. My name is Manabe Kakeru and you are?"

"Yuki," he replied. "Yuki Hiromasa." He had decided not to give Manabe his real name because he did not know what kind of reaction he would receive if Manabe knew, plus he might never get to know him. Thus he went for an alias.

"Yup, that's a good family," said Manabe nodding his head. "Very good family." Yuki raised an eyebrow, and Manabe shrugged. "Okay, so I haven't heard of your family Yun-Yun, but it was worth a shot."

"Yun-Yun?" asked Yuki. "Who are you talking to?"

"You of course."

"My name is not Yun-Yun."

"But you fit the name so well."

"Change it."

"NO!"

"Change it, or I won't go to your party."

"You wont' go to my party?" cried Manabe slouching onto the ground. Then looking Yuki straight in the eye he asked. "How could you be so mean to say so? I thought we were best friend. We told each other everything. We shared everything. If you don't come the party will be ruined and it is all because of a name!"

"Fine keep the name," sighed Yuki. "But I won't give you a good present for your birthday."

"Okay," said Manabe cheering up. Then remembering what Yuki had said about the present he shrugged, then grabbed Yuki into a hug saying, "Besides Yun-Yun, the best present I could ever receive is you going to my party."

Yuki tore himself out of the hug, and started to walk away irately meanwhile Manabe stood in the same place asking out loud, "Hey, what did I say?"

* * *

Kyou had been waiting, some-what impatienty, for Tohru for the last fifteen minutes. They had agreed to meet in front of the Golden Dragon Statue at noon then go into town to see the festivities together for two hours. However Tohru had yet to show up.

Normally Tohru was never late, even though Kyou always waited a few minutes for her to show up because he always arrived at the Taree Garden early. He believed that one day he would meet some annoying passerbyer would stop and ask for a long and boring conversation. However that had yet to happen, thus Kyou was pleased and just stood there and waited for his companion to show up.

Another five minutes passed, and Tohru was still not there standing next to him. Therefore he was worried. Tohru was friendly, and innocent, so Kyou thought it was very possible that some perverted man with bad intention saw Tohru and kidnapped her away. Or perhaps she had not been kidnapped, but instead badly hurt because she wanted to help somebody. The possibilties were endless, and each one made Kyou even more worried.

In the back of his mind, he told himself that when he saw Tohru, he would inform her that she had him extremely worried, and if she was to be late again that she should send a messenger to tell him so. Therefore Kyou was not prepared when Tohru came running towards him and tripped over a rock.

Kyou's first instinct was to catch the falling girl, and that was what he did. Once he caught the girl and noticed who she was, Kyou instantly turned into his cat form to his displeasure.

"I'm so sorry," said Tohru who had fallen onto Kyou the cat. "I did not mean to run into you."

"I know," said Kyou. Then he changed the subject. "Why were you late?"

"I'm sorry," said Tohru kneeling down next to the cat and stroking its orange fur in a gentle movement. "Manabe informed us servants this morning that today was his birthday, and I needed to do an errand. Actually I still have to do the errand, so I really can't stay long."

Kyou sighed, then said, "So we'll see each other in three days, then?"

Tohru nodded her head solemnly, meanwhile Kyou changed back into his human form much to Tohru's surprise.

"Eeeek!" Tohru turned around and blushed profusely as Kyou quickly dressed into his clothes.

When he was decent he said, "You can turn around." Tohru turned around and looked into Kyou's eyes still blushing.

Walking towards him, she stopped a few inches from him and said, "Good-bye, Kyou-kun."

"Good-bye Tohru," he replied, and in the next instant they were kissing passionately.

Tohru was the first to break the kiss. "Sorry, but I really have to go."

Numbly Kyou nodded his head and watched as Tohru walked away. Sighing to himslef, he leaned against the statue and said, "See you soon.Tohru."

* * *

Tohru found the wagon where Kameko, Nyoko and Nao, the manservant were waiting for her.

"Sorry that you had to wait for me," said Tohru to Kameko while she was bowing. "But I thought that I had dropped something back there." Tohru indicated with her hand towards the rear of the wagon while Kameko just nodded her head regally.

"It is fine Honda-san," she said. "But we better start shopping now."

Kameko and Nyokio climbed into the wagon then Kameko indicated for Nao to start driving the wagon while Tohru walked beside it. They continued at a brisk pace until they reached town where lots of people were milling around the perimeter enjoying the festivites.

The wagon stopped and Kameko scoffed at the people. She motioned for Tohru to comes towards which she did then Kameko said, "We are going to wait here with the wagon while you go and buy everything we need. Understand Honda-san?"

Tohru nodded her head and grabbed the basket. Putting the basket beneath her arm, Tohru said, "I understand. I'll be back soon Kameko-san."

"Good," she replied and watched as Tohru walked into the large crowd. Turning towards her sister and Nao, she said, "You two may do what you like."

"Thanks Kameko-san," said Nao. "But I'll stay with the horses."

Nyoko shrugged, then said, "I think I'll enjoy the festivites for a while, Kameko." Nyoko jumped out of the wagon gracefully, then went to follow Tohru into the crowded streets.

Kameko watched as her sister dispersed into the crowd then leaned back into her seat. Closing her eyes she decided to take a short nap until Tohru and Nyoko returned to the wagon so they could go home.

* * *

At the same time, but at the Sohma household, Akito was bored. She was no closer to finding the key, than she was two months ago. Thus she was highly irritated, and when she is highly irritated, her thinking is very irrational. For at that moment she had depicted that somebody had to die. And who better than someone from the Takauji household?

Today was the nineteenth birthday of the infuriating Manabe Kakeru so surely at least one of Takauji's daughters would be in the town because if Akito's memory was correct, Rin and her wild beasts that she called horses would be there to. Even though Akito did not change into one of the cursed Juunishi, she still could control the animals related to the Zodiac like she did two months earlier.

Thus Akito decided to enter the simple minds of Rin's horses Ima and Dai. Closing her mind from all other action that was happening in the house, Akito concentrated for the waves of the two horses. After a few minutes of trying, she finally grasped their minds and she soon saw what they saw. She heard what they heard. She smelt what they smelt. She tasted what they tasted. And she felt what the felt.

And in the horses sight, Akito could see the figure of one of Takauji's daughters, Kameko.

"Perfect," Akito mumbled and then she sent the two horses, Ima and Dai the commands to charge forward towards the wagon in which Kameko lie sleeping. Therefore without any warning the two, rather large horses began to panic and went running straight ahead towards the other wagon.

Unhooking her mind from the horses minds, Akito rubbed her hands together in glee. She had hopefully just caused another unnecessary death.

* * *

Isuzu Sohma, better known as Rin, was standing next to Hatsuharu to her displeasure when her two horses Ima and Dai began to pull at their tethers as if they were frightened.

She looked at the two horses astounded because usually the large creatures were calm and sweet and nothing ever frightened them, however right at this minute something has spooked the creatures badly enough to make them ready to bolt at any given second.

In a quick movement, Rin closed her eyes and went to find their waves which she noted had been tampered with some malignanat prescence that had urged the horses to run towards a wagon that was across the street.

Shaking her head, Rin mumbled, "Who would mess around with my horses minds?"

"Huh?" asked Haru who was still standing next to Rin to her chagrin. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, except that my horses are acting odd," she replied.

"That's nothing unusual."

Rin shot Haru a nasty look, and he replied by smirking. Rin ran a hand through her long black hair and watched her horses intently. Ima and Dai were wiggling and had almost found a way out of there tethers. With each passing second they were closer and closer to becoming free. There, the two horses were not out of there tethers and were charing straight ahead towards the wagon across the street.

Rin gasped forgetting completely that the two animals were here responsibility. She stood there next to Haru numbly. However Haru acted quickly. Shouting loudly so that the noisy people could hear he said, "Wild horses loose! Please everyone get out of there way now!" Rin sent Haru a grateful smile which he accepted by nodding his head.

The pedestrians had heard him, and looked around anxiously, therefore they saw the two horses running towards them. They all ran out of the way as quickly as they could unless they were to be ran over which nobody wanted. By the time the two horses ran by, nobody was in the way except the one wagon.

When Nao had heard the warning he had ran away, forgetting completely about the sleeping Kameko in the wagon. He had seen the two horses running in their direction, thus he did what any intelligent person would do: get out of the way.

Thus when the two horses reached there target, time seemed to stop. Both Rin and Haru saw that a girl was still in the wagon and was not moving to get out of the way.

Simultaneously Rin and Haru cried, "Get out of the wagon now!"

However the girl either did not hear or if she did, she did not make any movement to find away out of her current predictment.

Therefore the two horses ran straight into the wooden wagon, knocking it over onto its side. The girl went flying out of the wagon as it hit the crowd and obviously woke up with a start. Haru and Rin watched in horror as the girl's eyes widened and she began to scream bloody murder. The two horses plowed right on, and made a loop as if they had mission. They both came running through the newly made rubble, and in the middle of the rubble was the girl, thus the two horses both ran over the girl and Rin could not take her eyes off of the sceen.

After Ima and Dai had ran over the girl, they ran down the street in the direction of the Sohma house. Rin girted her teeth painfully together as she watched the two horses run away.

Because Rin had been concentrating on her horses, she had completely forgotten about the girl who was probably dead. By the time she had remembered what had happened, a large crowd had formed around the broken wagon and the girl lying in the middle of the rubble. In front of the large crowd stood two girls. Both were staring at the body with disbelief, and then suddenly one of them began to sob loudly at the sceen, while the other merely tried to comfort the other but in vain.

Shaking her head, Rin could not help but lean into Haru's arms for support. Closing her eyes, Rin thought, _What just happened?_

* * *

Viviana: _End of the chapter. Sorry that the last sceen seemed so choppy, but I am bad at writing this kind of thing. Someday I will change it, but not today. Sorry._

Kyou: _Only one little sceen with Tohru, woman? _

Viviana: _Hey, you two kissed. Besides next chapter you'll get to comfort her, so there must be some good in here somewhere._

Kyou: _Fine, whatever._

Viviana: _Anyways please leave a review, and I'll try to update again by the end of the month. Say the 30th. M'kay? Thanks for reading and pretty please, REVIEW!_


	11. Truth And Lies

Viviana: _I'm back! With all my craziness and ditziness. Ah yes, this is the life._

Miranda: _Sure it is, but get going with the story. The readers would prefer to read the story rather than your pathetic ramblings._

Viviana: _As you can see I ditched Kyou, so please meet Miranda Marts who will be here for the next few chapters because Kyou is taking a vacation. _

Miranda: _Good thing I'm here. Kyou doesn't know how to keep Viv here in line._

Viviana: _Nobody needs to keep me in line. Smile sweetly_

Miranda: _Nodds head in disbelief Uh huh_

Viviana: _Anyways I'm reading this fascianting book called Stiff: _

_The Curious Lives of Human Cadavers._

Miranda: _Do I even want to know what it is about?_

Viviana: _Sure you do! Did you know that in 1907 a Massachusetts physician determined that the human soul weighed approximately three-quarters of an ounce, about the same size as the big toe._

Miranda: _Fascianating Nodds head thinking that Viv belongs in a mental institution then looks at audience Can you believe what I have to put up with?_

Viviana: _Smiles brightly What do you have to put up with?_

Miranda: _Smiles equally brightly You._

Viviana: _Smile drops Me?_

Miranda: _Still smiling Yup, you. Anyways please read Chapter eleven of Awakened before we put Viv here into a coma because she is thinking too hard. _

Viviana: _From the background Hey!_

Miranda: _Please enjoy the chapter._

----

Tohru stared at the sight before her. The carriage was wrecked; pieces of wood were thrown all over the place. The two horses that had pulled the carriage were nowhere to be seen and a huge crowd of people were beginning to hover around, curious about what happened. In the middle mess and rubble layed Kameko and it looked like she was not breathing.

That was what scared Tohru the most. Despite the few feuds the two had throughout the years, the two girls were very close, not only because they looked so similiar. When Tohru's mother, Kyoko, first moved to become a servant in the Takauji household, she held the job of Kameko's personal servant. Every day Kyoko would take Tohru with her to Kameko's suite, therefore the girls played daily together. When Kameko had a cold, so did Tohru. When Kameko had chicken pox, so did Tohru. When Kameko was mad, so was Tohru. When Kameko was happy, so was Tohru. A constant, endless cycle where both girls were always together, facing the same hardships.

Then two girls had agreed at the age of eight that they would both fall in love at the same time, and when the got married, it would be a double wedding.

But right now, seeing Kameko lying the pile of rubble and wreck, none of their child hood fantasies looked like they would come trute. Kameko looked dead. Perhaps she was dead. However a hopeful part of Tohru thought, _No, Kameko is not dead because she has so much to live for. _

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Tohru stiffled a sob, then looked at Nyoko who was standing right next to her. Nyoko was standing shock still. Prodding the girl with one finger, Tohru asked, "Are you alright Nyoko-san?"

Nyoko shrugged and shook her head hopelessly, "I don't know." She gulped then contined. "You know we fought sometimes, and I wished her dead, but not really." Tears began to collect in the corner of Nyoko's eyes, then she fell into Tohru's arms.

Holding a mass of skirts with a girl somewhere in there, Tohru could not help but scream in frustration, agony, and most of all grief.

------

Still standing beside the Golden Dragon Statue, Kyou had heard the crash. He had heard the two horses running through the carriage and he could hear the wooden pieces become rubble. Shaking his head in disbelief that something like that could happen, Kyou decided it was high time to leave the Taree Garden and go home, back to the Sohma house.

However, before Kyou could walk very far he heard a scream. The scream would sound like any other scream to most people. However, Kyou was not most people. He could recognize the voice in the midst of the emotion. He could hear the frustration, the agony, and of course the grief. This scream belonged to none other than Tohru.

Thinking that Tohru was in danger or was hurt, Kyou began to run. He passed by old couples who were enjoying a calm walk in the midst of the festivites for Manabe's birthday. He passed by a young family where the mother, a woman not much older than he, was trying to calm a bawling newborn. Contuining his run, Kyou finally found the exit he was looking for. The one that would bring him to where he had heard the crash.

He opened the steel gates, and there in his sight was the road. And there he saw her with another girl who was also sobbing incessantly. He glanced at their faces and noticed that they were staring at a bunch of rubble that was made of wood and some metal. In the middle of the rubble layed a girl who looked exactly like Tohru.

Except that Tohru was safe and sound, crying with that one girl.

Kyou glanced at the rubble again, and his heart fell. He knew exactly who it was. She had been his infatuation for years when they were younger. She was the one who made his heart sing with love before he met Tohru. She had hated him, yet he still had loved her. She was the one he had thought Tohru was before he knew the truth.

She was none other than Kameko Takauji.

Shaking his head, Kyou began to rush through the crowds of people towards Tohru were she was crying. He passed by many concerned people until he finally reached the distraught girl. Placing his left hand onto her left shoulder, Kyou rubbed gently, trying to comfort her.

Tohru noticed an unusual weight upon her left shoulder, thus she looked up to see Kyou. Smiling slightly in thanks, Tohru whispered, "Thank you."

Kyou nodded his head, and together they stood in companionable silence watching their surrondings for a few minutes. Eventually both noticed Nyoko crying; therefore Tohru motioned for Kyou to back away so that she could personally comfort the girl.

Bringing the crying girl closer to her, Tohru hugged Nyoko and began rocking. Slowly she began to sing a lullaby that Kyoko had sung when she was younger and needed to fall asleep.

_"They didn't have you where I come from  
__Never knew the best was yet to come.  
__Life began when I saw your face  
__And I hear your laugh like a serenade.  
__How long do you want to be loved?  
__Is forever enough, is forever enough?  
__How long do you want to be loved?  
__Is forever enough, 'cause I'm never never  
__Givin' you up.  
__I slip in bed when you're asleep.  
__To hold you close and feel your breath on me.  
__tomorrow there'll be so much to do,  
__So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you.  
__How long do you want to be loved?  
Is forever enough, is forever enough?  
__How long do you want to be loved?  
__Is forever enough, 'cause I'm never  
__Givin' you up.  
__As you wander through this troubled world  
__In search of all things beautiful  
__You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
__And hear my voice like a serenade.  
__How long do you want to be loved?  
__Is forever enough, is forever enough?  
__How long do you want to be loved?  
__Is forever enough, 'cause I'm never  
__Givin' you up."_

As soon as Tohru finished her song, Nyoko was in fitfull sleep. Gently Tohru released Nyoko from the comforting hug and set her upon the ground. Glancing up at Kyou who was still standing next to her, Tohru stood up and asked quietly, "Is she still there?"

Kyou nodded, then whispered back, "She is, but see over there?" He pointed towards a tall man with dark hair and a comanding prescence. When the man walked through the crowd, somehow the people sensed his prescence and quickly dispersed out of his way so that he could come through and look at the rubble. "That man Sohma Hatori and he is a doctor."

Glancing at Kyou with interest, Tohru asked softly so that the surronding people would not overhear. "Is Sohma-san cursed too, like Kyou-kun?"

Kyou frowned slightly. On Tohru would ask a question like that, however he decided that he should answer before she asked more question. "Yeah, he's cursed too," said Kyou slowly. "He is the dragon."

"Really?" asked Tohru exuberantly but very loudly. Many onlookers glanced at the exuberant brunette who had enough sense to look guilty at her outburst. After all this was not a happy affair because a girl was lying in the middle of the wreck that used to be a carriage.

Only seven minutes had passed since the unfortunate crash and in those few minutes no one had enough to gale to check if Kameko was still alive. Most of the pedestrians had decided that they would allow a professional to do the looking because only a professional could make the final verdict: dead or alive.

That professional happened to be Hatori Sohma who would rather be drinking sake with his doctor friends rather being the bearer of bad news. However an overly anxious Momiji had other plans. Since Momiji heard a crash and a scream, he thought something terrible had happened, and being the overly sensitive rabbit that he is, asked Hatori to personally check and see if everything was okay.

Hatori eventually agreed because that rather annoying rabbit would not stop begging, thus he went halfway across town. However he didn't expect to see any other Sohmas except for himself, and Momiji of course. But there, across the street stood Haru and Rin looking quite anxious themselves, something that Hatori had never seen in all of Rin's nineteen years and Haru's sixteen or was it seventeen? Therefore Hatori believed that the accident was not quite the accident that Momiji made it sound like. Therefore things were starting to get interesting.

But that was not his cup of tea. However it was Shigure's and maybe Akito's too. Speaking of those two, Hatori ahd without a doubt that they played a role, because as Hatori walked closer and closer to the girl lying in the rubble, she looked exactly like Master Takauji's oldest daughter Kameko and one of the onlookers looked very similiar to Nyoko.

Shaking his head, Hatori walked through the rubble and kneeled next to the either dead or unconcious. _First things first_, he decided. _Let's find out in what kind of state she is in. _He moved a finger over the major vein in the neck and immediately felt a steady pulse, however it was weak.

Giving a sigh of relief, Hatori stood up. One of the onlookers noticed this, thus asked loudly, "So, how is she?"

"Alive," he replied. When the crowd heard this they all sighed in relief and began to disperse throughout the festivities in the town. As the crowd moved away, two other doctors began to move towards him. After giving the two doctors direction, they took the unconcious girl to a small office where she would stay until her legal guardinan came and made the proper arrangements until she wakes up.

Meanwhile Kyou and Tohru were still worried. Tohru about Kameko and Nyoko and Kyou about Tohru.

"Tohru?" Kyou asked gazing at the brunette girl. "Are you alright?"

She looked up, and gazed into his eyes. She shook her head. Then she stood up, and brushed the dirt and debris off of her dress. Nyoko was still shock still next to her. Breathing deeply as not to break crying, Tohru helped the girl who had just woken up to a standing position. She then beckoned towards one of the people in the crowd, a teenage boy, Kyou saw. He came directly to Tohru and she said quietly, "Take her home, Nao."

The teenage boy nodded his head, understanding the direction, and together Nyoko and Nao walked away, however Nao was practically carrying the girl, seeing how that she was hardly moving her feet.

Once the twosome were almost out of sight, Kyou turned his attention back to Tohru. "Are you sure that you are feeling well?"

"I"m sure," she replied. Then she started to cry. At first it was soft and muffled, almost as if she was holding back. As more time past, the louder her cries came. Finally she was bawling, and Kyou had not the slightest idea of what to do.

"Tohru?"

She did not repley.

He tried again, "Tohru?"

Again no reply.

Finally he said, "Let's go somewhere more private, okay Tohru?"

She did not reply, but Kyou did not care. He grabbed her left arm gently, and began to steer her towards the Taree Garden. She followed mechanically, and Kyou was glad. When the passed through the gates, he led her towards the statue, and when the arrived, Kyou was glad. He let her drop to the ground, and allowed her to cry all that she wanted. Sometimes people needed a good cry, expecially people like her.

-------

Across the street stood Haru and Rin. They had watched Hatori with his assistant Kana walk towards the girl they presumed dead. However when Hatori told the crowd with his stern and foreboding voice that she was alive, but had excesive damage, the crowd cheered.

When Rin heard, it seemed as if a dark looming cloud left. A whisp of a cloud remained because her horses had caused the whole mess, but at least the girl was alive and that was a reason to celebrate. At least do some celebrating.

Haru watched Rin closely when Hatori had made the announcement. He was pleased when Rin relaxed as soon as the announcement was made. However Rin still had an edge that meant she still felt guilty. However Haru knew that she could take care of herself if people began to ask question.

With that settled in his mind, Haru began to walk away from Rin because he saw Kyou. Not only did he see Kyou, but Haru saw a petite brunette girl with the orange head. The twosome were talking. After a few minutes, Kyou and the girl began to walk towards the Taree Garden.

Because he was naturally a curious guy, Haru decided to follow the duo into the Taree Garden. After all he wanted to know who the girl was, and if she was Kyou's mystery girl. Besides this was a lot more entertaining than watching Rin mopping because her horses had injured some unknown girl. Not that he didn't care about the very injured girl but lucky to even be alive, but just seeing Kyou was making him turn black, and he didn't want the entire town see him on his wild rampage.

Yes, it would be best if he followed Kyou and that girl. He would settle his curiosity, and Kyou could take care of his black self.

With that in mind, Haru said a hasty good-bye to Rin then followed Kyou into the Taree Garden.

Once Haru was out of sight, Rin shook her head in disbelief. Long tendrils of dark hair moved with the wind. She had seen the looks Haru had shot towards Kyou and the girl, and she knew exactly what he was doing. She also knew just from the gleam in his eyes that he was slowly turning black. Personally she believed that it was a good that he had walked out of the middle of the street because if the citizens of the town saw him black, they would start asking unwanted questions.

That was never good because nobody was suppose to know of the Sohma curse. She would of continued her musings, but a masculine voice interupted.

"Where those your horses?"

Rin turned her attention towards the man. He was a large, burly, heavy man. One that would be quite capable of physically harming Rin, except for that fact that if he accidently hugged her, she would turn into a horse, then she would be the one beating him up except the other way around.

"Yes those were my horses," she replied.

The man nodded his head, then extended his right hand. Rin accepted it. "The name's Chokichi. I run this town, and I'm wondering why or how your horses got loose and rampaged towards that Takauji girl."

Rin shrugged. "I don't know why, all that I know is that they were spooked."

"By exactly what?" he inquired curiously.

"I think it was a roach," stated Rin. She had believed that she had seen a roach at the time so it was pausible. Personally she believed that roaches could cause a malignant, however she knew perfectly well that a roach was not the cause. She knew perfectly well it was Akito, but if she told this man, Chokichi the truth, she would end up either in the insane asylum or dead. She preferred neither, so she would follow through with her roach story.

"A roach?"

"Yes. Ima, one of my horses, has always been frightened by the small creatures. When she gets spooked, Dai gets spooked too. Therefore when they are both spooked they tend to run wild." Rin nodded her head as if she believed the story.

Chokichi did not look as convinced though. "Why didn't you restrain your beasts then?"

Rin smiled. She had been hoping he would ask, because she had the perfect excuse. "Well sir, I had been distracted. A certain Sohma Hatsuharu had been conversing with me over the price of-" Rin looked around the street and saw a vendor selling asparagus. With a new air of confidence, she started again, "We had been discussing the price of asparaguses. Then suddenly my horses started to go wild, and before I knew what was happening they broke free and ran away."

The man nodded his head sympathetically. "I apologize that I put you through such scrutiny, but I had to make sure this was an accident and not a deliberate act. You know perfectly well about the feud between the Takauji's and Sohma's and I wanted to make sure this was simply an unfortunate occurence."

He smiled. "Have a good afternoon now miss." He walked away.

Mumbling, Rin said, "Yes I'll have a great afternoon. I'll get to murder Akito and everyother brainless zombie who helped him with his plan."

With that she began to walk back towards the Sohma's mansion.

--------------

Inside the Taree Garden, Tohru and Kyou were sitting at the foot of the Golden Statue. Tohru was leaning her head against Kyou's shoulder and he was putting a comforting almost hug around the girl so that he would not transform. As they sat Tohru talked about her memories of Kameko.

"When we were younger she used to scream up and down every word that related to 'no'," Tohru smiled slightly and shifted position that she was no longer leaning against Kyou. "Mom used to be furious when she did that. She chased her around the room at least five times until both fell in a heap laughing. Whenever that happened I felt so left out." She leaned against Kyou's shoulder again sighing, "I miss her."

"Who?" asked Kyou stroking Tohru's hair. "Your mom?"

"Yeah, my mom. She was always there for me while I was growing up. Mom was like a friend." Tohru stopped and thought for a few minutes, then laughing she continued. "Mom was a friend. She was a friend to Kameko-san, Nyoko-san, and Akina-san. A friend to Uo-chan and Hana-chan. She was also a friend to all of her coworkers. Despite growing up wild and crazy, Mom was a great person."

"Was she a friend to you?" asked Kyou.

"No, she wasn't much of a friend to me. She was just there. A loving parental figure. Sometimes she acted like a friend, but she was too wise to be my friend. I knew that she loved me, and that was all that mattered," said Tohru sighing. Shaking her head, Tohru said, "I better stop talking about her, because I'm going to cry and look weak in front of you."

"I don't mind," said Kyou who was being unusually sensitive. Giving Tohru a comforting, semihug, Kyou stood up and began to brush dirt from his clothes. Then he glanced at the suns position in the sky and swore.

Tohru looked up at Kyou strangely, her eyes were red and tears had stained her cheeks. "What's the matter?"

Pointing a finger at the sun, Kyou said, "It is almost four. We've been here for three hours."

"What!" exclaimed Tohru jumping up into a standing position. "Are you telling the truth? I need to get back right now. I'm late! I was suppose to be back two hours ago with Kameko-san, Nyoko-san and Nao-san. Wait- what if the people at the house don't know what happened yet? What if I'm the bearer of bad news? I can't stand this! I didn't even buy-"

Before Tohru could continue her ramble, Kyou placed a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Be quiet and listen."

Tohru nodded her head and did as Kyou asked. After a few minutes, Tohru was beginning to become impatient, however she didn't have to wait long until Kyou said loudly towards a large hedge, "Come out Haru, I know you're there."

After a few scuffling noises, and brush of leaves against one another, a man with black and white hair and who was either Kyou's age or younger appeared. Smirking he said pleasantly, "Hello m'lady." He bowed like a courteir and Tohru blushed. Next to her, Kyou was absolutely fuming.

"What the heck are you doing here!" he yelled Kyou at the stranger, Haru.

"Making intorductions, Sir Cat," replied Haru to Kyou. Then to Tohru he continued. "My name is Sohma Hatsuharu. And yours is?"

Blushing, Tohru replied, "Honda Tohru."

"Pleasure to meet you." Haru turned towards Kyou and asked, "When were you going to introduce me to this fine young lady?"

"Perferably never."

"Your manners are awful, Sir Cat. Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

"Teach me a lesson. As if you stupid cow."

As soon as Kyou finished his sentence, Haru's facial features changed into a gruffer, meaner, nastier face. He was in his black personality. However Tohru did not know so.

"Sohma-san?" she asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

When Haru did not reply, Tohru decided to poke his shoulder gently. "Sohma-san?"

This time he noticed Tohru. In a sudden, quick motion he grabbed onto Tohru's right arm. Bringing her closer to his body, but not quite hugging the girl, he brought out a finely varnished kitchen knife. Placing the kitchen knife against Torhu's throat, he turned towards Kyou. "I think it's time to teach you a lesson Sir Cat."

Kyou who was quite red in the face, said, "Fine, but don't get her involved."

Snickering, Haru said, "But she is already involved, thanks to you stupid cat. You are the one that brought her into this position. If she never met you, she would still be the pure innocent girl that she was beforehand. It is always your fault. Always."

Kyou growled, then lunged towards Haru, starting a full fledged battle

-----------

Viviana: _Here's a few closing notes: I say about twelve-fifteen more chapters. So I'm not even half way done yet. sigh_

Miranda: _So that is how much longer you are going to bore us?_

Viviana: _Thanks for the confidence. Anyways for my one reviewer, on this website they have Kyou spelled that way. Either Kyou or Kyo is fine, except that this way of spelling of Kyou helps to pronouce it properly. There are even other forms of spelling Kyou, but we won't go there, now will we?_

Miranda: _Certainly not. Now I shall end this conversation for today, so everyone hopefully you know the drill. Review. And I say the author has been too lenient about reviews. Six reviews before the next chappie people. Her record for one chapter in this story has been four reviews. That's pathetic so please increase it!_

Viviana: _I like you. Maybe I should kick Kyou out permanetly. Plus the song is "Lulaby" by the Dixie Chicks. If you want check it out on their Taking the Long Way cd. Anyways please heed what Miranda says. REVIEW. I will appreciate the thought and support. Gracias._


	12. Nightmare

Viviana: _Long time, no see everyone._

Rifka: _I wonder why..._

Viviana: _(growling) So I've had better things to do than right stories._

Rifka: _Like what?_

Viviana: _Um... _

Rifka: _Exactly. You don't know._

Viviana: _I do know. I've been doing school work, and school related activities. _

Rifka: _Right, then why do you always study for Biology tests during Study Hall rather than at home?  
_

Viviana: _Um..._

Rifka: _Exactly, you are all out of excuses. (Leaves)_

Viviana: _I give up, really I give up. I hope you enjoy Chapter 12 of Awakened. _

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, really I don't. _

* * *

Walking along the road, Yuki and Manabe were in deep conversation. Actually, to tell the truth, Manabe was rambling on and on about nonsensical subjects while Yuki mumbled a few words when it was his turn to talk.

"And then my sister said that she needed to find a job unless she was to live on the streets like a beggar. Therefore she went to the Sohmas which I have no clue why... well I do have a clue actually," said Manabe. "I was in Hokkaido at the time, and just recently moved back here. At the time I had been extremely busy..."

"Uh-huh," said Yuki nodding his head. Then he stopped in mid-nod. "You have a sister who works for the Sohmas?"

"Well, actually she is my half sister, but I call her my sister," answered Manabe. "And yes she does work for the Sohmas. I've been waiting for some time to buy her from them."

"So she's really a slave?" Yuki asked increduously. He had not known that Akito owned any slaves.

Manabe replied irately, "No she's not a slave; she's a servant."

"So then why do you have to buy her from the Sohmas?" Yuki retorted crossing his arms.

Opening his mouth, Manabe was about to reply. But then he shut it. "Okay, so you're right," he mumbled. "She's a slave, at least Sohma-san said so."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which Sohma-san?"

"The man that had dark brown hair..." Yuki looked increduously at Manabe as if the other man was stupid.

"Many Sohma-san's have dark brown hair. Try to be a bit more descriptive," said Yuki smiling pleasantly.

Frowning, Manabe attempted to concentrate, "Well, he kind of acted like a pervert. Does that help?"

Yuki smiled. "Yes, it does." He then walked away from Manabe who looked extremely confused as Yuki continued to distance himself from him.

"Hey!" Manabe cried. "Why are you walking away from me?"

"I'm not walking away from you, " hissed Yuki, turning around abruptly. "I'm merely going to Sohma-san's house to find your sister."

"Oh," said Manabe, running to catch up with Yuki. When he had caught up, Manabe said, "By the way, she is my half sister."

"I knew that," said Yuki rubbing his head as if he had a headache. Manabe, who had not seen this act, began to ramble again, but this time about his sister.

"She is kind of shy, but I don't think that she is really shy, she just acts shy. Do you know what I mean? Anyways-" Yuki had stopped abruptly, and turned to face Manabe.

"Did you just here that scream?" he asked.

"No?"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Usually when you are talking, the other person does the listening."

Yuki crossed his arms, and sighed. "I'm going to go check the area where the scream came from. You stay here-" Manabe gave Yuki puppy dog eyes, but Yuki continued firmly, "And don't get into trouble?"

"What kind of trouble?" asked Manabe sweetly, giving Yuki the most innocent face that he could muster.

"Any kind of trouble. No mischeif, jokes, or insults," said Yuki. "You understand?"

"Completely," said Manabe nodding his head. "So you're basically saying that I can't do anything?"

"No, I'm not saying that-"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"NO, I'M NOT."

"Just admit it."

There was a long silence, then finally Yuki sighed in defeat. "Alright, for the next ten minutes you cannot do anything."

Manabe sighed in happiness. "I told you I was right." He then stuck out his tongue at Yuki.

Yuki, seeing Manabe's child- like behavior, growled, " I'll be back soon." He then walked towards the area from which he had heard the scream come from. The area just happened to in a garden. The Taree Garden to be exact.

* * *

"Kyou-kun," Tohru screamed. "Please don't fight with Sohma-san."

Kyou, however, was already too enraged to listen to Tohru. He punched Haru's jaw with all his might, and he staggered a bit, but instantly he shot up, and punched Kyou's jaw. Kyou staggered. Tohru could not help but admit that bout Kyou and Haru held the same strenght and agility. But she did not like fighting at all, expecially this fight.

"Kyou-kun," she repeated. "Please stop. Don't fight with Sohma- san." She walked forward as if to seperate the two fighting men, but when Kyou flipped Haru onto the ground with a deathly move, Tohru thought better than to interrupt their fight. However, she would not quit trying to talk sense into Kyou's thick, stubborn head.

"Kyou-kun, please stop." He continued to punch Haru as if the other man was a punching bag.

"You damn cow, why couldn't you just stay out of our way," he yelled furiously.

Haru made a swift move that made Torhu gasp. Kyou was flying through the air, and landed with a heavy thump against the Golden Dragon Statue. A sickening crack was heard, and both Tohru and Haru rushed towards Kyou; each with a different purpose.

"Kyou-kun?" cried Tohru, reaching the body first. "Are you alright?"

His body did not move, and Tohru felt a fresh wave of tears coming over her. "Can you hear me, Kyou-kun?" she whispered, meanwhile Haru was on the other side, taunting him.

"Wasn't expecting that one, were you, you stupid, stupid cat? Shows you that you should always keep a hold over your emotions, but you are such a weak animal," said Haru mocking sympathy. "Cats like nothing better than a warm fire and being petted. Do you like that Sir Cat? Is that why you have a little girlfriend that loves you so much?"

Kyou's eyes began to open slowly. He saw Tohru trying to hold back her tears, and he saw, well more like heard Haru's inappropriate comments.

"What do you do with the little woman in your free time? Probably have her serve you your every need." Haru looked up at the darkening sky, then at Kyou's face; however to his surprise, his eyes met Kyou's eyes, and his next sentence faltered on his tongue. "Including that one..."

In an instant, Kyou was back onto his feet, and with a forceful kick, he kicked Haru into the Golden Dragon Statue. Growling, Kyou said, "Nobody talks about Torhu like that."

Leaning against the statue, Haru asked innocently, "Talk about who?"

"Me, " said Tohru, who was holding back her tears with a mere thread. She walked over to Haru, and bowed. "Please don't fight with Kyou-kun anymore, Sohma-san."

When he did not reply, she stated again, "Please don't fight."

Haru's face calmed, until it was almost serene. He gave a slight bow back to Tohru, and replied, "I promise I shall not fight with Kyou anymore."

Tohru looked puzzled for a few seconds. Backing away from Haru, she looked at Kyou, then at Haru, then Kyou, then back to Haru. Incredulous, she asked, "Why are you not being mean?"

Haru continued to look serene, meanwhile Kyou was trying hard not to laugh. He walked to where Tohru was standing, and taking a hold of her hand, he said, "Haru has a problem-"

Haru retorted, his eyes glaring, "I do not have a problem." He crossed his arms, however, he still held an air of serenity.

Her eyes widening, Tohru asked timidly, "What is his problem, Kyou-kun?"

Kyou shrugged, "I don't know what the exact problem is, but from what I know, he has two personalities."

"Two personalities," gasped Tohru.

"Yeah," shrugged Haru. "Two personalities. Dual personaliteis. One good, one bad. One light, one dark. One yin, one yang. One-"

Kyou interrupted Haru, by saying, "One like a raging bull, and the other is like a serene cow grazing grass in a field."

"Oh," said Tohru who was completely engrossed in the new information, while Haru mumbled, "That's one way of describing it."

Tohru then gave a small laugh. She took a step over to Haru, and said, "I know we've already introduced ourselves, but I'm pretty sure the first time I was introduced to your wrong side, so why don't we reintroduce ourselves." She held out her right hand, and stated, "My name is Honda Tohru, and I'm very pleased to meet you."

Haru took hold of her hand, shook it, then said, "Sohma Hatsuharu. Pleased to meet you."

Tohru gave a genuine smile towards Haru, then suddenly seemed to notice how dark it had become.

"I'm sorry Sohma-san," she said. "I know that we have just met, but I have to go home now. Actually I was suppose to go home hours ago, but with all this excitement-" She shrugged, and smiled weakly, "The time has just flown by." She began to walk away. "Well I guess it's good-bye until a later date." She gave him a brief wave, walked towards Kyou, and whispered a quick, "I love you." She then ran out of the Taree Garden towards the Takauji household.

Both Kyou and Haru watched as she ran away. When she was completely out of sight, Haru went to sit by the statue, and Kyou stood in place, with a placid look on his face. The two men stayed in this position until Haru said, "I'm sorry."

Those two words made Kyou get out of his revoirie. Looking at Haru confused, he asked, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" asked Kyou crossing his arms.

"Well-" Haru began. He stopped, and thought for a few second, while Kyou stood by, slowly becoming irate.

"Well?" asked Kyou trying to get Haru to continue his thought.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."

"You've already said that your sorry," spat Kyou.

Haru frowned, "I know, but I wanted to say it again." He became silent, then he closed his eyes and said, as if talking to himslef, "I just wish she wouldn't act that way."

Kyou, who had hardly been listening, jumped when he heard Haru speak. "What did you say?"

Opening his eyes, Haru repeated, "I wish she wouldn't act that way?"

"Who?" questioned Kyou.

"Rin."

"Oh."

The two men stayed quiet as the night began to roll in; the moon and the stars lighting up the Earth with their strong glow. The crickets were chirping their unique melody, and the night birds were catching unexpecting prey that were finding their own food to eat. All was at peace and ease, and Kyou and Haru blended well into the scenery.

They were both far into their own little world when a new prescence entered the area of the Golden Dragon Statue. The new prescence was a man whose hair looked silver in the light of the moon. He was wearing a dark cape that hid his delicate features easily. Entering the area with was an entourage of rats following behind him, he took a small, silver vial from out of one of the cape's pockets.

He kneeled onto the ground, and gave a low whistle. One of the rats came from behind, and squeaked. However, the man seemed to be able to understand the rat; therefore, he said, "Take this vial, and pour the contents over that man's eyes." He pointed at Kyou who was now sleeping on the ground, in what seemed like a very uncomfortable position.

He gave the rat the vial, and the rat seemed to nod as it scampered to Kyou. The rat swiftly opened the vial, and poured the contents on Kyou'e eyelids. The man seemed to be smirking, as the rat scampered back to him.

"It has been done," he said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "When that monster wakes, he shall no longer be in love with that witch. He shall always be mine! Mine! Mine!"

Suddenly, without warning, the man's body slumped over onto the ground and the air around felt lighter, as if an extra prescence had left. Night life resumed as if nothing had happened, yet in the Takauji mansion, at least a mile away, a person woke up from a bad dream. But it did not seem like a bad dream, it seemed like it really happened, so for the rest of the night that person never fell back to sleep.

However, in another house, a man and woman, were laughing and drinking merily, for they had done one of the worst deeds a person could do, yet to them, this was something to celebrate.

* * *

Torhu woke up in a pleasant mood. For the first time in ages she was content. Even though she had not seen Kyou in over a week, she was happy because last night Kameko had begun to walk.

Despite nearly being killed, and having very serious injuries, Kameko was making a speedy recovery. To Tohru the recovery was something to celebrate; however, all the other servants and the Takauji family were wary when they were around Kameko. They beleived that magic was aiding in the girl's recovery, and Uo and Hana were doing everything in their power to make sure that Tohru did not hear any of the rumors.

They knew perfectly well that Tohru had been extremely close to Kameko, and if she knew the rumors, she would be extremely upset.

So, when Tohru happened to dance into the kitchen during a particularly mean gossip session about Kameko, Uo had screamed, "Rat!" just as the cook was about to state a new rumor that she had heard earlier that day from one of the maids.

However, Uo's scream of rats, made the cook jump up and scream herself. "Rats!"

Tohru opened her eyes wide, and she asked meekly, "Rats, where?"

Uo brushed non-existent dirt from her apron, and said loudly over the cook's screams, "I'm sorry, it was just a shadow." She laughed a bit uncomfortably, then abruptly turned towards Hana, and whispered, "Do something to make that cook to shut up."

Hana smiled sinisterly, and instantaneously the cook had fallen to the ground, rasping for breath.

"Can't breathe," the cook moaned. Hana smiled pleasantly, stepped over the cook lying on the floor, and grabbed a tray on the table and walked to where Tohru was standing.

"Please take this tray up to Kameko-san, Tohru-chan," said Hana smiling. Tohru looked over to Uo who nodded her said, and mouthed, "Just do it."

Tohru nodded her head, and said, "Yes, I will Hana-chan."

"Good. Now you better get going. She has probably been up for the past fifteen minutes," said Hana giving Tohru the tray, then pushing her out of the door.

Tohru meanwhile was mumbling, "Oh no, that is terrible. I should of waken earlier."

When Tohru was finally out of the kitchen, both Uo and Hana sighed in relief.

"For a minute there, I though Tohru-chan would find about the gossip," said Uo.

Hana nodded her head. "Good thing she didn't though."

"Yeah, good thing." They both looked at the cook lying on the ground, still trying to find her breath. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Uo asked, "What did you do to the cook? 'Cause whatever you did to her, you should do the same thing to that son of a... well you know, the guy who wrote this letter?" Uo took a letter out of her apron, and held it up for Hana to see.

Hana grabbed the letter from Uo's hand, and began to read it as if she had read it countless times before. " 'Dear Tohru, I hate you. I think you are ugly. I think you should die. I never liked you to begin with. I hope you have a painful life. I really hate you...'" Hana shook her head, "This letter doesn't sound like the guy Tohru was describing, does it Uo-chan?"

Uo shrugged. "Sometime love makes us blind. A girl could think that an axe murder was the reincarnation of all things good and pure. Love does funny things to us."

"True, but why haven't we told her yet?"

"Because, secretly we're both waiting for the guy to write another saying 'Ha, ha, I was joking. I know, that was not a funny joke, so I'm extremely sorry.' But, deep down we both know that it is not going to happen, so now we are both waiting for her to completely forget about him, and in the meantime, we are going to protect her, and if shows up on our doorsteps, we are going to chop him into tiny pieces and feed him to the wild coyotes."

Uo sighed as she sank down into one of the chairs by the table, "However, I just wish that we didn't have to do any of this. Why can't we go back to the normal, happy days?"

Hana answered wisely, "Because we're getting older."

Laughing, Uo said, "Then I wish we didn't have to get older."

"Doesn't work that way."

"No, I suppose not," said Uo feeling depressed. Then trying to lighten the mood, she said, "Unless we could find the person who is healing Kameko-san so fast. Maybe that person has magic powers that could make us young and innocent again!"

Hana smirked, "Uo-chan, you were never innocent."

"Okay, maybe not me, but this is not for me, but Tohru-chan."

"Yes, for Tohru-chan," said Hana. "For Tohru-chan."

The two girl became silent, then the cook began to write upon the kitchen floor. Uo sighed, "Hana-chan you better let her go. I don't think it is very healthy being under your power for as long as she has."

Hana sighed, "Fine, but we better remind her about the rules." Her eyes gleamed in anticipation, and instantly the cook was released from the curse. "Now, do you happen to remember that this kitchen is now mine? And that the rules are very simple, don't let Tohru know the truth! Remember now?"

The cook nodded her head slightly, and Hana smiled gleefully. "Good. Let the torture session begin."

* * *

Torhu knocked on the door that lead into the Kameko's room. She was anticipating the day with her, because the doctor had promised that they could go out to the gardens to walk around. He had said the fresh air would do the injured girl good.

When nobody replied inside the room, Tohru opened the door and walked into the dark room, calling out quietly, "Kameko-san? Kameko-san, it's Tohru, and I have breakfast. Kameko-san?"

When nobody answered still, Tohru placed the tray on top of a nearby dresser. She crossed the room to the nearest window that she could remember and opened the curtains to let in sunlight. With the room now lightened, she could now see everything.

Tohru turned around and walked back to the tray, only to see rats in the food. Frightened, she turned around to Kameko's bed, only she let out a tiny scream when she saw Kameko lying in her bed, stroking a pile of dead rats.

* * *

Rin stood outside of Akito's chambers. She was trying to decide if she wanted to face Akito about what had been going on, expecially with the man who was happily in love weeks ago, but now terrorizing poor maids. Expecially a quiet, meek one named Machi.

She also wanted to know why the Takauji family had more injuries and deaths than usual. She knw it had to be Akito's influence, but the reasons why, she just did not know. So she wanted questions answered, but right now, at this moment in time, she just did not know if she wanted to go into the room with the insane, psychopath named Aktio.

Rin was turning away from the door, headed back to her own chambers, when the door opened and Shigure appeaerd.

"Oh, so Akito was right, somebody has been hanging around here for the past hour. Hey! Where do you think you are going?"

Rin stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around to face Shigure, she said, "I'm sorry, but I've just realized that I have nothing important to tell her."

She turned around to walk away, but another prescence was now at the door with Shigure. In a mocking voice, the prescence said, "Dear me, insolent child, that is for me to decide." The prescense beckoned for Rin to come to the doorway. When Rin did not move, the prescense screamed dissonantly, "Come!"

With no control over her own body, Rin found herself standing in front of Akito, and she was downright scared. Akito slapped her cheek; the fingernails going deeply down into the skin, drawing up blood.

"That should teach you a lesson, insolent child," Akito screamed. Then in a sickingly sweet voice, she said, "Now come in poor child, tell me your worries." Akito pulled Rin into her room, with Shigure following closely behing after he had shut the door and locked it tightly.

* * *

Viviana: _Ha, ha, ha. Lots of unsolved mysteries now. Expecially with this chapter (not that I planned it this way. It just kind of happened)._

Rifka: _Those rats were plain old creepy, not to mention what was up with them?_

Viviana: _They were more of an allusion than anything else. Really. _

Rifka: _What do you mean allusion?_

Viviana: _I'll explain in about two chapters?_

Rifka: _You better, now that you have me curious._

Viviana: _I'm curious too, cause I even I don't know what is going to happen next._

Rifka: _You are the author. You should know what is going to happen._.

Viviana: _I know I should, but everyting that I write is kind of arbitrary. By the way aren't you glad that Kameko-san is alright?_

Rifka: _She's not alright. She's going to be put in a mental institution._

Viviana: _Oh, good idea... By the way, I am feeling very generous today, so what about a short preview for the next chapter?_

* * *

_"What's wrong? I need to know what's going on here, because this sure isn't normal."_

**and**

_"Are you alright?"_

_She nodded her head, but then stopped in mid-nod. She shook her head, and said quietly, "No, I'm not okay."_

**and**

_"Where have you been? I've missed you so much that it hurts." She ran towards him, but he put a hand up as if saying stop._

_Looking at her straight in the eye, he said, "I hate you."_

* * *

Viviana: _That's it, everyone. Please remember to review. Thank you._


	13. Prophesy

**Viv- **_Snowdays! Yay! Finally some time to work on my story._

**Latreia- **_Just admit that you are lazy, rather than having absolutely not time as you always make it sound. _

**Viv- **_True, I do have an indolent personality, but I'm extremely happy that there are snowdays this week! Oh, beautiful snow, oh beautiful 17.5inches in twenty-four hours. How great is that?_

**Latreia**_- You don't mind the cold? I'd be freezing!_

**Viv- **_You get used to it after a while. It's just white outside, not absolutely cold like it is sometimes. Sometimes, the temperature goes into the negatives, and the wind chill. The wind chill is the real killer! I've done this experiment were you throw a bucket, or glass of boiling water into the sky, and it comes down completley frozen. Those days are just peachy._

**Latreia- **_I'll take your word for it._

**Viv- **_Anyways, sorry about talking about the weather. I'm just so excited because this is the first real snowstorm of the year. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the 13th chapter of Awakened, and yes, I know, it was a long time coming. I'm sorry. _

---

Yuki was walking towards the Sohmas house, and each step he made, he could not help but think about Manabe's half sister Machi. Since the day of Manabe's birthday, the day that he had told Yuki about his sister, Yuki had been looking throughout the Sohma household, trying to see if the girl was actually there.

Therefore, one month, one week, and six days passed by since Manabe's birthday, and Yuki finally found a clue to her whereabouts in the household from a unusually chatty Ritsu.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be allowed to live in such a household with such fine folks as yourself who work so hard just so that I may live comfortably. Oh, I know I'm such a nuisance! But I'll tell you whatever you want to know! I'll tell you what I had for breakfast and the names of my servants! Just don't tell me that I'm a nuisance, Yuki-kun!" he yelled as soon as Yuki opened his mouth.

Since Yuki did not have a chance to overpower Ritsu, he merely stood in the doorway and allowed Ritsu to waste his energy until he was calmer. However, when Ritsu had mentioned the word 'servants', Yuki stood up in interest and watched the Zodiac monkey with interests.

"You'll tell me the name of all of your servants?" he asked.

Ritsu looked up at Yuki curiously. "You really want to know the names of my servants?" he asked increduously.

When Yuki nodded his head, Ritsu shrugged, and said, "There are five. There is Benjiro-san, Kazuo-san, Nari-san and Tomi-san." Ritsu shrugged again, saying, "That's it. I don't know why you wanted to know though." He then walked out of his room, leaving Yuki who was now looking at the bright green back wall. In the center of the wall was a small portrait of Ritsu and his servants. However, instead of four servants like he listed, there was five. Obviously, Ritsu was not menitoning someone, and Yuki wanted to find out who the person was.

He exited the room, and decided to go to his own room in order to think about how he would find Machi. As he was walking down the hallway, he nearly collided with Hatsuharu. He was standing outside a door which Yuki did not know who the room belonged to, and looking quite worried for some reason or another.

Haru looked up and mumbled some words that resembled, "Hello Yuki." He looked back at the floor, and Yuki replied absentmindedly, "Hello Haru." Preparing to pass Haru, he was surprised when Haru stopped him by grabbing onto his shoulder.

Yuki looked at Haru's face, and what he saw was a extremely worried expression on Haru's face. Concerned, he asked, "Haru?"

Haru did not reply, so Yuki repeated, "Haru?"

Yet again Haru made no sign to reply, so Yuki sighed and stated, "If you're not going to talk to me, then you wouldn't mind if you unhanded me."

Making no sign to react to Yuki's request, Haru stayed in the same position. Therefore, Yuki pushed the younger boy off of his shoulder, and said, "Fine. If you don't want to tell me what's wrong, I won't stay and keep you company. I have other things to do than to be comfort toy."

"No, please stay," said Haru solemnly. "I'll tell you now." Then standing up straight, and fixing his shirt's slight wrinkles, Haru asked Yuki, "Have you seen Rin in the past month?"

"No," answered Yuki, clearly surprised at Haru's question. "Should I?"

Shrugging, Haru said, "It really doesn't matter if you should of or shouldn't. I was just asking, that during the duration of the day, if you had seen her or heard her voice."

"Oh," said Yuki, then he tried to remember. In the past month, he had been too busy to notice anyone, let alone Rin or any of the other Sohmas. Haru was peering at him, and when he shook his head, Haru did not look at all surprised.

"Neither have I," he said quietly. "Ever since the day of the accident, she had been acting differently, and then one day she completely disappeared. I believe that was the day she told me that she wanted to see Akito. Therefore, I am really worried. For all I know she could be dead or really hurt. Just like before."

Looking off into the distance, Yuki felt sorry for Haru. He knew as well as Haru that once a person went to see Akito, more than likely they would never be seen again or come back a very different person than they used to be. He also knew that only a year ago Akito had hurt Rin badly. So badly that for months on end she was in the intensive care of Hatori, and Haru blamed the entire incidence on himself.

Sighing, Yuki said, "I'm sure she's fine, Haru."

Haru frowned, then nodded, "Yeah, she's strong. I'm sure I'll find her soon." He gave a small smile, then walked away. Yuki turned, and walked the other way, but he could of sworn he heard, Haru say, "I'm not so sure she's fine this time though."

Shaking his head, Yuki decided not to worry. Haru would worry enough about Rin for the entire Sohma family. Having everyone distracted on her absence would not be good for buisness and prestige. Instead, they should worry about their own problems, and his problem was trying to find Machi Kuragi.

He had almost reached his room, when Momiji jumped out from behind a pile of boxes, with a loud, "Boo!"

Yuki nearly jumped a foot into the air, and when he realized it was Machi, he held a hand over his heart, and stated, "You surprised me, Momiji."

Momiji smiled radiantly, "Well, I didn't mean to scare you, Yuki. I'm playing with Kisa and Hiro, so I must of obviously mistaken you for them."

"Obviously," repeated Yuki drilly. "Well, just be careful, and don't find too much mischeif."

"Oh, I won't!" stated Momiji with a look of determination on his face. "I'll be on my best behavior." He began to race down the hallway, far away from Yuki.

"Sure you will," said Yuki distracted as he was opening his the door that led into his room. Then he stopped, while the door was ajar.

"Momiji?" he called down the hall. The rabbit stopped in midhop, and turned around to face Yuki.

"Yes?" he called back. "What do you want?"

Shaking his head, Yuki said, "Nothing."

"Oh," said the rabbit, and he began to play.

Yet again Yuki called, this time with more determination. "Momiji?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard of Machi Kuragi?" said Yuki in a rush.

"Who?" asked Momiji with a perplexed look on his face.

Sighing, he asked again, but slower, "Have you heard of Machi Kuragi?"

Momiji looked thoughtful for a few seconds, than he asked, "Do you mean that person the servants keep on talking about?"

"Yes," nodded Yuki fervently, even though he did not know if this was the right person. "That's the one. What do you know about her?"

Shrugging, Momiji said, "Well apparantly she's rather quiet, and keeps to herself. I believe she works for Ritsu."

"Oh," said Yuki. "Anything else?" Then he thought for a second, and asked confused, "Why are the servants gossiping about her?"

Momiji brightened, and answered, "Well, according the servants, lately Kyou has taken an interest in her. He has been wooing her with flowers, and small gifts, and love notes, but she is not batting an eye. Instead, she's all-" Momiji closed his eyes, and looked thoughtful. "Basically she just doesn't care about it." Shrugging, Momiji asked, "Is that all that you wanted to know?"

Yuki said, "Yes, thank you. You have been a great help."

Momiji's eyes widened. "I"ve been a help to someone! This has to be a great day!" He laughed gaily, then waved good-bye, and ran away, probably to tell of his great news. Yuki sighed, and gave a small wave towards Momiji's retreating form.

Then he went back to going into his room. However, as he opened the door, he heard a small, muffled scream coming from down the hallway. In an instant, he slamed his own door, and was pulling open the door at the end of the hall.

Inside the room, he saw a man and a woman wrestling on top of a bed. The man obviously had more strength than the woman, yet she seemed to be doing everything in her power to get away from him. In his entire memory, Yuki could not think of a single woman who could get away from a man twice her size, yet she seemed to be able do so. Or at least was giving the man a great struggle.

"Off!" she screamed, and tried to pull away. He just tightened his grip on her forearms. She tried to kick him, and he just moved out her reach. Furious the tried to beat him, but not matter how hard she hit him, the impact seemed not to hurt him.

As Yuki watched the scene, he suddenly realized that he should do something instead of just watching.

"Stop," he commanded. Neither one looked over at him, so he yelled again, "Stop!" This time, both of them looked over at him, and at that second, Yuki realized that Momiji's rumor was true. Extremley true to be exact.

---

Tohru walked into Kameko's room with the girl's dinner in her hand. "Kameko-san?" she called. "Where are you?"

"Over here," came a mediore voice by the window sill. Tohru turned her head, and then she saw Kameko sitting on the window seat, looking out at the village, all the while storking her pile of rats.

Tohru glanced at the rats, and gave a slight shiver as if the area had a bad aura. Then she looked up at Kameko's inquiring eyes, and smiled. However, Kameko still asked, "Why did you shiver, Tohru-kun?"

Shrugging, Tohru lied, "Right here is a cold spot. Maybe I should put more wood in the fireplace."

Kameko shook her head. "No, I'm not cold at all, so don't bother." She then sighed, "Isn't it beautiful outside today?"

Quickly glancing out the window, Tohru shrugged yet again. "Not particulary."

"No?" asked Kameko. "Why not?"

Tohru smiled sadly. "No particular reason." Sighing she stared out the window, and whispered, "Everything that I used to find beautiful, just doesn't seem beautiful or even pretty anymore."

"Why not?" inquired Kameko. "What is the reason?"

Tohru sighed, "I might as well tell you." She suddenly turned serious. "You won't tell anyone if I tell you, will you?"

Kameko shook her head. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Good," sighed Tohru. "Well, you see, the man that I love, I haven't seen him since the day that you got hurt."

"Oh?" said Kameko disappointed. "That's your reason? I hoped that it would be more exciting than that." Suddenly, she turned her attention away from Tohru, and gazed out the window. Curious to what she was looking at, Tohru gazed out the window too, but did not see anything.

"Kameko-san?" she whispered. "What do you-"

Before she could finish her question, Kameko cut her off with a deep harsh voice. "The time draws near."

Tohru's eyes widened, and she backed away from the other girl. Whispering, she asked , "What draws near, Kameko-san?"

"The power will come back, and with it comes the Last Great Dragon and all his minions of light."

"Huh?" asked Tohru, extremely frightened to what Kameko was saying. "What is coming? Tell me, Kameko-san. What is happening?"

Kameko ignored Tohru's questions, instead, she just continued. "Soon the final battle with surface. Both the light side and dark side will have many deaths and casualties, but only one can determine the final outcome. The Great Dragon and all of its glory, and in the end, the battle of the Zodiacs will deminish."

Widening her eyes, Tohru demanded, "Repeat that last statement, Kameko-san."

However, Kameko's eyes were glazed over, and she could not see Tohru, let alone here. Frightened at Kameko's state of being, Tohru rushed out of the room, and ran in the direction of the kitchen, not minding the rats in her way or that she had left the china platter which she brought to Kameko with the hot food clatter and break onto the ground.

All Tohru knew was that she must get away from Kameko's room, and get to a place were she would not be alone.

Once she reached the kitchen, she saw both Uo and Hana preparing the households final meal of the day. She did not see the cook anywhere; therefore, Tohru releashed all of her pent up frustration.

"What's wrong? I need to know what's going on here, because this sure isn't normal," she demanded, looking at her two friends expectantly. When neither looked at her, but continued to prepare the meal, Tohru grabbed the nearest item she could find, which happened to be a glass, and she threw it onto the ground, furiously.

Not looking up from the carrot she was chopping up, Hana said, "You shouldn't break glasses, Tohru-chan."

"Then talk to me," said Tohru wiping the tears of frustration out of her eyes. "Explain to me why Kameko-san has a pile of rats in her room, and making weird prophecies, and why Kyou-kun has not visited the Taree Garden like he said he would, or even sent someone to tell me why he can't come." Finally letting the tears come, Tohru mumbled miserably, "I just want to know the reasons why. I hate being left in the dark."

Uo placed a tray of fish into the oven, and then took off the oven gloves. Taking a letter out of her apron, she handed it over to Tohru. "This is from Kyou-san. At least you'll have one of your questions answered. None of us know the reason for Kameko-san's unusual behavior." She shrugged. "Anyways, you won't like the contents of that letter, Tohru-chan."

Holding the letter in her hands, Tohru merely stared at it. Perhaps the letter would give her the answers whe wanted to know. But, a place in her heart told her that she did not want to see its contents. So, instead of reading it, she gave the letter back to Uo, and said, "Keep it."

Uo looked shocked, "Don't you want to read it?"

"No," said Tohru shaking her head. "I'll just to go to his house this evening."

"What?" cried Uo. "You can't do that! Just read the letter, then you'll finally forget about him. Come on, can't you do that?"

Tohru shook her head, "No, I will have to go to the Sohma house."

"Tohru-chan, don't go," said Uo, meanwhile, Hana walked over, and put a comforting arm around Uo.

"Please, Arisa," she said. "Don't make a fuss. Allow Tohru-chan to discover the truth in her own way. If she wants to go, let her. At least then she would not think that we are lying."

Uo sighed, "I suppose you are right, but I don't like it."

"I knew you would agree with me." Turning to look at Tohru's perplexed face, Hana said, "Go ahead Tohru. At nightfall you may go. Nobody will stop you."

Tohru nodded, "Thank you Hana-chan and Uo-chan."

"Good," said Hana clapping her hands. "Now we can finsh making dinner."

---

Yuki watched as the man, Kyou, let go of the woman's arm. She bit back a cry, and quickly huddled into a small corner of the room, looking nervously at both Yuki and Kyou, trying to comprehend if both of them were going to hurt her.

However, both Yuki and Kyou were ignoring the small woman in the corner. Instead, they were facing each other, each with a look of disgust and hate on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who has decided to come and cower in my room," said Kyou mockingly. "Have you finally realized that you are not as good as the cat?"

Frowning Yuki answered, "No, I just realized that I''m better the cat."

"Oh?" mocked Kyou. "Pray tell."

Gathering courage, Yuki said, "I'm better than the cat because at least I do not torture innocnet girls."

Kyou furrowed his brows, "She was asking for it though."

"No I wasn't," came a small voice from the corner of the room. Yuki and Kyou whipped their heads around, and stared at the woman. With both of their attention fixed on her, she began to stand up, and smoothed down her dress. Taking a d eep breath, she directed her energy towards Kyou. "I didn't want your attention or romantics at all. Especially this-" She indicated towards the room with a huge blush creeping down her cheeks.

Kyou watched the girl indifferently, while Yuki watched her with curiosity.

She took another deep breath, "I want you to stop bothering me, Kyou-san. I don't need any of your antics messing up my plans."

Kyou sneered, "What plans, Machi?"

"My plans to leave this household," she said simply.

"Well that's never going to happen. You're a slave, girl," said Kyou snidely. Then with emphasis he stated, "Not a servant."

She frowned, "I will leave though."

Kyou scoffed, "You can never leave."

"I will leave."

"No you won't."

"I will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Yuki watched the entire arguement with fascination. He had never seen a slave and a member of the household arguing in such a fasion before. True, they were both acting like imature children, but considering that the cat always acted imature, he was not that surprised. But he held more fascination for the slave, Machi. He was almost certain she ws the girl that he was looking for.

Then suddenly, his attention focused back on Kyou and Machi. In a fit of rage, Kyou had slapped Machi across her face, and announced happily, "See? You're not better than me, and you will never be able to be better than-"

Kyou was unable to finish his sentence, because during his sadistic announcement, Yuki had pulled Machi behind him, and practically shoved her out the door. Then he walked straight up to Kyou and punched him. His punch was so fast and powerful that Kyou stopped speaking, and went flying through the air, then crashed into the wall with a crunch.

Yuki did not stay in the room to see if Kyou was alright, instead he rushed out of the room, and caught up with Machi who was slowly stumbling her way away from the room.

"Hey," he called after her, but she ignored his call. Instead, she kept on walking away from him.

He tried calling her again, "Hey, Machi!" This time she turned around, and looked expectingly at him.

"Yes?" she asked placidly. "What do you want?"

Yuki shrugged slightly, and she arched an eyebrow. Looking away, she mumbled, "I don't see why the other's call you Prince Yuki."

Arching an eyebrow, Yuki asked, "Who calls me Prince Yuki?"

"The other servants," she said, casting her eyes aside. Then she added, "You don't seem Prince-like to me, though."

"Well then, what would you describe me as?"

"Lonely."

Yuki looked at her in surprise. No one had described him as lonely before, yet when he thought about it, the one word described him perfectly. Throughout his entire childhood he had been lonely and away from the other children, and even now, the others treated like he was something special because Akito considered him as one of her favorites.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

She shrugged, then whispered, "Your eyes."

"Oh," he mumbled embarrassed, then he suddenly asked, "Are you alright?"

She instantly nodded her head, but then after a few seconds stopped in mid-nod. She shook her head, and said quietly, "No, I'm not okay."

Yuki watched her reaction, then he said with concern in his voice, "We better take you to Hatori, because I think Kyou hit you pretty hard."

She looked away from him, and Yuki felt lost of any words. Finally, he commanded, "Let's go." He touched her hand with his own, and after a few awkward seconds she accepted the proffered hand, and together they walked to Hatori's office.

Upon entering, Yuki noticed that Machi was shivering slightly. Concerned he asked, "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not cold."

"Oh," then he walked to the small bell on Hatori's desk and rung it. The dissonat sounds covered the entire office, and within split seconds, Hatori entered from a side door that led to his own personal chambers.

Seeing Yuki, Hatori said, "I wasn't expecting you today, Yuki. You're appointment is next week."

"This visit isn't for me," replied Yuki. Indicating towards Machi, he continued, "She was hit pretty hard on the head, and I believe she requires some attention."

Hatori raised an eyebrow, but did not ask any questions. True, this was an odd request from Yuki, but other Sohmas had brought in servants to be treated. Therefore, he walked over to the girl, asking in his profesional voice, "Where were you hit?"

She indicated towards the top of her head, and Hatori gently touched her scalp. When she made a small wince, Hatori stopped and fixed his attention on Yuki. "Are you sure this was a small hit?"

Yuki shrugged, and Hatori took the movement as a sign that she had been hit harder than he originally thought, because now he believed that she had a small concussion. Going to his desk, and rummaging through it, he finally pulled out a small packet of herbs and handed it to the girl.

"Here, take this," he said holding out his hand. She shyly took the packet from his hand, then he continued. "This herbal remedy will make sure that the pain goes away and that it will not swell or become infected. Place a two pinches of the herb in a glass of water, and take it twice a day. If the pain does not go away or if it swells, please come back. That is all. Good day."

He opened the door, and let her out of the office. However as Yuki tried to pass by, he said, "Yuki, please stay."

Surprised, Yuki stopped, and looked at Hatori. "Why?"

Going to his desk, Hatori grabbed a bottle of sake, and poured himself a glass. "She was injured by Kyou, wasn't she?"

Yuki furrowed his brow, but let Hatori continue. "Her name is Machi Kuragi-san, is it not?"

When Yuki made no motion to oppose Hatori's inquiry, Hatori nodded his head, and said, "That's what I thought."

"What were you thinking?" asked Yuki when he finally got his voice back. "Better yet, what are you talking about?"

Hatori sighed. "I believe Kyou has received a spell that allows Akito to place her own personality into him; therefore, he now acts differently from normal, and if you watch and listen closely, he resembles Akito slightly. Haven't you noticed it?"

Shrugging, Yuki said, "Not particulary. I've been busy doing other things."

"So I've noticed," said Hatori drily. "Anyways, I believe Akito is now up to no good with Kyou in his new found state. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you kept an eye on Kyou. Just to make sure he does not do anything that he would regret once he becomes himself again." Hatori took a sip of his sake, then asked, "Will you do it?"

Yuki shrugged. "Do I have a choice?"

"Only if you want to think that you have a choice, then no, you really don't have a choice."

"Well then," said Yuki, opening the door. "I'll keep an eye on that stupid cat."

"Good," said Hatori. "Just make sure you two don't fight." Yuki then walked out the room, and as an aterthought, Hatori called, "Yuki?"

He opened the door, "Yes Hatori?"

"Make sure Kuragi-san takes her catnip everyday for the next week."

"Yes Hatori," said Yuki, closing the door, and walked away from Hatori's office, silently laughing that Machi was taking catnip for her head.

---

Kyou walked into Akito's room, and he shivered in anticipation. Earlier, Shigure had given him a letter, instructing him to go to Akito's room at sundown. Now that it was sundown, Kyou wanted to know why he was being summounded, and he really hoped that it would be a good reason, and not some boring task that Aktio was infamous for giving to her least favorite Zodiacs and servants.

"Welcome Kyou," she purred as he kneeled down in front of her. "I trust you are doing well, my little monster." She laughed sadistically, then smiled charmingly. "I have a task for you tonight."

Kyou raised an inquiring eyebrow, and Akito elaborated, "Lately, I've been doing some much needed research, and upon this excursion, I discovered a possible location of a certain key that I need."

"What kind of key?" asked Kyou without any thought. "What kind of key would hold such an interest to you, that you would enlist my help?"

Akito smirked. "I hoped you would ask that." She leaned closer to Kyou, and he felt her warm breath on his neck. "Well, you know the legend of the Great Dragon, do you not?" When Kyou nodded his head, she continued, "Well, as the legend tells, the Great Dragon was locked away from the Sohmas, all because of the great, powerful Takauji family." She suddenly laughed. "Oh isn't that ironic? The Takauji family isn't that great and powerful anymore, now is it?"

"I suppose not," said Kyou.

"You only suppose?" Akito shrieked. "The Takauji's have lost all the power that they have ever held. Ever wondered how the late Master Takauji died?"

"Not particulary," said Kyou shrugging. "At that time I was messing around with one of his servant's mind."

Akito laughed, "Oh how funny, Kyou! At the same time I was killing him, you were pretending to romance a servant. Oh, how great a pair we'll make. Together we'll break the Takauji family and their motly crew of workers, all in the name of finding the Great Dragon and riding of this blasted curse!"

Kyou watched Akito as she soaked in her invisions of happiness. Finally he asked, "What is my task, Akito?"

Instantly stopping her laughter and gaiety, Akito turned towards Kyou, and said, "Your task is to go to the grave of Master Takauji's father, and find the key that he was buried with."

"What would it look like?" asked Kyou.

She smirked, "Oh, I'm so glad you'll do this for me, Kyou." Leaning closer to him, she put the tips of her fingers above his eyes, and forced images of Master Takauji's memory into his brain. He watched with fascination and horror, and by the time Akito finished, he held a good grasp of what he would do.

Standing up, he gave Akito a low bow. "I shall have the key by morning." He then slowly walked backwards, and out of the room.

In her sprawled position on the floor, Akito watched his exit, and mumbled, "You better, or I will personally kill you tomorrow morning." Then she smiled, "But if you do succeed, I will give you all the riches in the world. So it is to your advantage that you don't diappoint me, my monster."

---

**Viv- **_And here I end the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and will wait patiently for the next. But it is okay if you don't wait patiently. Anyways, please review! _


End file.
